Rebirth Through the Planar Divide
by Godithskr
Summary: When a Planeswalker goes insane, he wipes his memories and begins life again as a young boy from earth. The boy discovers his powers and sets out to protect the Multiverse. Along the way he discovers buried secrets, finds a new home in Equestria, and discovers that even friendship has its limits.
1. Pleasant Begginings

Rebirth Through the Planar Divide

Dear Readers,

This is my first attempt at a fan fiction of this magnitude, so obviously reviews are welcome. More than anything I am writing this for entertainment's sake.

Please pardon my butchering of accents.

The main focus of this story will be centered around a character originally based off of me, but slowly evolving past that.

Once the story really gets going (around the 9-11th chapters i think) i will be taking suggestions for universes to travel to, though I feel Earth, Equestria, and Ravnica will be the main hubs for the tale.

So to summarize.

Friendship is Magic - Magic the Gathering - Real World - and other crossover fanfic

Possible hilarity

Other Planeswalkers brought to light

Your input for future chapters

'Beings' from each universe may join the 'party'

I was inspired by a song. Aviators - The Fear of Flight

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING - MLP is owned by hasbro, MTG is owned by Wizards, and any other universes belong to their respective creators or patent holders or Gods or whatever.

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

"Inter Planar delivery for Gabriel Arkanym!" a voice shouted across the cafeteria immediately silencing my conversation with my friends. At first people turned to look at me oddly as it was my name that had been screamed out. Within seconds everyone seemed to realize that the real question to answer was who had said my name in the first place, and why those who already had seen him were running screaming towards the doors.

As I stared at the figure I must say that I was having some difficulty in getting my head around it. Though one thought I kept having managed to prevent insanity and panic. _It is just mail after all, but who the hell do I know from another plane? _My friends at the table with me didn't seem quite so calm about it, but being the biggest nerds at college they weren't exactly panicking were just kind of huddling together on the other side of the table and whispering to each other. _Whoever its from, they either are too powerful to care how people will react to this, figured it was easier to erase everyone's memory, or simply decided no one would believe the students anyway. God I hope its the third option._ Not knowing what else to do I waved at the figure and called out.

"I'm Gabriel 'Nym." The figure turned to look at me and with a head-on view I could finally see what it was. It appeared to be a small Chinese dragon with a mail-bag, just hovering a few feet off the ground. He - for the voice sounded male - had green and turquoise scales and two elk horns, but no wings and a serpentine body just like that of the Chinese dragon. I admit I began to feel rather scared, but that ridiculous thought kept on going through my head preventing anything more than some nervous twitching.

Before I knew it the creature was floating mere inches from me, staring intently into my eyes.

"Well so you are my dear boy." he suddenly exclaimed. "Its good to see you again after all these years, though I know you don't remember me. Now lets go somewhere more comfortable and private to talk alright?" He glanced around at the running and staring chaos meaningfully. Then looked down at my three friends. "You want them to come too?"

I stared at him a moment longer, my mind completely blanking.

"Um, sure I guess, they're my friends after all." I looked over to them and raised an eyebrow. They all looked scared and shook their heads in denial, still not speaking.

"Alright then. Forward!" He latched on to me and, laughing, jumped through a small portal the had coalesced above us. My friends began to scream, then the portal closed behind me, and I heard them no more.

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

We exited in some grass by a small stream, but without a tree in sight. A small table was set up with a few chairs, tea, and scones where My impromptu expedition leader sat contentedly waving me over to join him. _If he can do that so easily I really don't want to get on this guy's bad side. Might as well join him, only choice open really. _I was still feeling ridiculously calm about the situation. As I examined my feelings I realized it was probably because I couldn't have stopped it if I tried. So why bother being paranoid and freaked on top of it all. Thus decided I walked over and sat down across from the dragon. He offered me some tea and began to explain while I sat sipping it.

"There isn't going to be an easy way to explain this to you so I'm just going to summarize for you." He leaned forward and watched me closely as he began. "Roughly twenty five years ago a dear immortal friend of mine was starting to go insane. After a few millennia watching your friends and family die around you and eventually replacing them with new ones who would also soon die, he'd had enough. He was more suicidally depressed than insane, but after so long no one can judge an immortal better than themselves. He knew he was done, and let the few of us other immortals know it."

He sighed, a little water entering eyes as he spoke.

"He and I devised a plan, not to bring him back, but to create a new version of himself one who perhaps would be able to suffer through the ravages of time. So after collecting a few practical memories - things like languages, some spells, and general knowledge, nothing that would actually have defined him - we erased his memories and I placed the renewed blank mind into a small brain-dead infant." I blinked and took a large gulp of the tea, refilling it myself as he continued. "This infant was raised as any normal human would have been, by loving friends and caring parents. Once he reached a certain age, the chosen knowledge would be given to him, or however much of it he desired at least. Yet there was one piece of information we knew he must never have - who he previously had been - so he would never be influenced by the actions of his past-self and would fully make his own decisions." I was in the process of draining my fourth cup of tea at this point, one of my eyes twitching slightly as I sensed what was about to come.

He reached into his mail-bag and pulled out a small glowing rainbow gem.

"He would be granted the powers of the ancient Planeswalker's, immortality, choice of body, all five colors of magic, and the spark of the Planeswalker he once was." I gulped and set down my now empty cup when I realized I had drained the entire kettle. "So Gabriel, It is now my duty to pass said gifts onto you. They are given freely, without any binding contract or expectations of you by anyone in any time or place. You may choose how much you will accept and I will respect your wishes. Do you accept these powers, blessings and curses alike?!" He suddenly thundered the last lines like they were some of the most important things he'd ever said. They certainly were important to me.

So much was buzzing through my mind at that time. There were the questions - those always came first - about my previous past, though i knew i shouldn't try and find out. More about the multiverse and The rules of the magic I was granted. I wondered about my family and friends the longest and hardest. _How would they react to this? Discovering i'm actually a multi-millennia old … being… hell was I even human before this? _That thought was probably one of the stranger ones that passed through. Suddenly though one overpowered all the others. _I have to accept._

"I accept everything that is being offered." The dragon smiled and casually tossed me the gemstone. My hand came up hesitantly and caught it. I had never been shocked before in my life, but as the power surged through me from the gem, that is what I imagined it would have felt like. But yet it was not painful, it simply was. As the final wave of power hit me, containing the knowledge My previous self had gained in his long years, I suppose it must have scanned my mind. It knew what parts of I would accept before I had even had time to process what was happening.

It was only later that I began to understand why I had gained the Knowledge that I did. If I wanted any power I would have to be gained from my own personal power and pain, so I only learned the lowest and most basic of combat magics. I had a deep urge to help others and protect them from those who would abuse power similar to my own, thus I gained a full repertoire of healing and shield spells. I was not interested in invading the mind or enslaving others to my whim, if anyone ever served me not would be of their own free will out of trust, strong mental barriers rose up around my mind. The rest of the magic was very carefully decided upon and I still don't understand all the choices. Why be able to summon a falcon but not a hawk? _Ye thats a bit of an odd one there. or what about teleportation without spacial awareness? _Apparently I flat out rejected all other information about the multiverse other than the locations of a very few specific and interesting planes where I could learn much.

Regardless of which powers had been chosen and why, I had them.

"Glad to see everything went alright." The dragon started chuckling after it was all transferred. "While I would normally stay and teach a new planeswalker the ropes, you already know more than most. I would love to get to know you better but the less contact you have with your past, the better. So, ta-ta." He disappeared without so much as a flash, just the sound of air suddenly filling a vacuum. The table and pastries stayed behind. He left a simple note behind with some advice.

Find a good place to start, somewhere peaceful but with powerful magic. A place you'll be safe, but where you could live, learn, and love. But remember your family, and if you're up to it, try and explain to them. Most importantly, ask around, find people with power you can trust and see what they think you should do with your life.

There were also the addresses of a few famous and potentially helpful people, mortal and immortal alike. And vivid descriptions of their planes and recent histories.

As I looked through one seemed to stand out above the others. A little plane called Equestria.

Looking around me once, I calmly took the first step on my Journey. A farmer drove by a few hours later, scratching his head in confusion at the sight of the table, before continuing on his way. The site was otherwise still and silent. I, of course, was elsewhere.

I stood amidst the blind eternities, unflinching before them and unaffected by their chaotic pull. I stared through the Planar Divide at the land of Equestria, trying to decide just where I should begin. I already knew that for each lesson I learned here, I would feel best returning the favor by Teaching a lesson of my own in return.

But still, where to start… I knew that in truth there were really only a few options available if I was to gain their trust.

I could visit Fluttershy first, after all if they saw that she liked me, how could I possibly be a threat?

Jumping directly into Celestia's court seemed out of the question. In her own immortality she had probably dealt with other Planeswalkers before, both the good and the bad, so she was a completed toss up as to her reaction.

None of the other mane 6 really made that much sense… although Pinky probably already had a party set up for me.

So, Fluttershy it is. Without a moments hesitation, I entered Equestria.

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

According to my memories any mortal would be forced into the form of a pony upon entry, as they were the planes dominant species. As a Planeswalker I could choose to resist the change, but seeing me in a familiar form would probably be for the best. So I let the change happen.

Before I had been decently tall, a few inches over six feet (two meters). With blue eyes, pale skin, and short brown hair. Now as I felt my body stretching unnaturally, bones breaking and reforming constantly, I wondered what I would look like now. I hoped it would end soon, thought it somehow didn't hurt, it was rather uncomfortable. I didn't have long to wait.

I appeared beside a stream in the Everfree forest, though if I looked hard I could see the edge in the distance. It felt abnormally quiet, but I really couldn't be sure given that I'd never been here before. Cautiously I took a few steps toward the stream. To my delight walking in my new body seemed to come naturally. I continued to trot over to the stream, stopping by its edge and looking down at my reflection. The water was rushing by far too quickly to get a decent view.

Breathing in, I gathered together a minimal amount of blue mana from the stream. Breathing out, the area directly in front of my became perfectly still and clear as glass.

Looking down now, I blinked in surprise. My eyes had gone a much deeper blue than before. They seemed to distort slightly the longer you looked at them, like ripples in a pond. My coat was blue also, the color of light filtered through ice in the far north. Despite these changes my mane and tail remained the same as my hair, a thick dirty brown. I was unsurprised to notice I was a unicorn, the jet black contrasting sharply with the tones of my coat. I had kinda been looking forward to flying, but since Planeswalkers used magic, a unicorn made the most sense. Besides, I could always grow wings later.

Smiling at that last thought, I turned my head to look down my back, imagining wings sprouting out. There I noticed something that had completely left my mind. My Cutie Mark! It was a circle of sparks, alternating between white, and blue. I suppose that meant my special talent was Planeswalking, it was called having the 'spark' after all. The colors likely represented two of the colors of magic. Specifically Holy, and Mental Magic. Perhaps I was only meant to specialize in those areas, leaving out Death, Nature, and Chaos magic. Somehow I felt I could live without the two more dangerous ones, and I was never particularly good at growing things.

I turned towards Fluttershy's hut and the town, now far more sure of myself, and happy with my appearance.

I exited the woods onto a path running alongside. Knowing well where it headed I stepped out and walked along it. Soon a small cottage came into view on the woodland side of the path. I turned through the fence and walked up to the door. Hesitantly I reached out and knocked lightly on the frame.

"I"ll be right there." A small voice called softly from inside. The door opened to reveal a small yellow pegasus with a pink mane. She looked at me for about a second before hiding her face behind her mane.

"Hello there miss, I'm just passing through on my way to town, I'm planning on moving here. My name's Gabriel Arkanym, you?" I remembered what had happened when she had first met Twilight, so I leaned in close to catch it the first time.

"My name is Flu-_" She said the last so quietly, but I already knew her name anyway.

"Pleased to meet you Fluttershy." I smiled at her, and thinking quickly I ran through my list of summons. Quietly I drew some green and white mana to me, crafting it into a shape behind my back. "This is my pet, Glacial, he's an arctic fox." I turned so she could see the little guy behind me. I felt somewhat bad about using a summon to fool Fluttershy, but it wouldn't be a lie for long. If I was gonna live here, I might as well make him my pet after all. Though I'd have to figure out what to feed him, might be difficult among a leading population of herbivores.

"O~oh he's so cute." She suddenly forgot her shyness and namesake at the sight of him. "Hey me and my friends were having a pet play-date later today if you'd like to join us." Her eyes scrunched up a little and a small frown spread across her face. "Then again, can you keep him from eating the others?"

'When in rome'. Or in this case When in Equestria with a carnivorous pet. I could only think of one other case here, but I didn't feel doing exactly the same thing would work.

"Don't worry about any of them." I brought some green and a slight amount of black magic towards me and shoved it all at the fox's mouth. He didn't even seem to notice. "Smile for us Glacial." I prompted him.

He opened his mouth wide to reveal a large set of teeth. But there was something unexpected about them.

"Why doesn't he have any fangs or sharp edges?" Fluttershy seemed concerned for the little guy's health. I couldn't blame her. I'd react the same way to a carnivore with an herbivore's teeth.

"He was born this way actually. You see he's never actually been able to eat meat, he even stopped trying a few months ago. I guess he just accepted life as an herbivore." Fluttershy was positively delighted and squealed with joy.

"Oh That's lovely, I always knew it was possible for them to survive without killing. I can't wait to show him to the foxes in the Everfree! They'll finally have to believe me when I say its possible." I sent a silent apology to carnivores everywhere for what I had unwittingly unleashed upon them.

"I'm sure if anyone can change their minds, its you Fluttershy. Even after a few minutes with you I can't imagine how anyone could hate you." I smiled a little bigger as I swept my gaze over the quaint cottage and the many critters running about. Fluttershy used that time to get her blush under control.

"I was about to go over now if you'd care to join me." She called her bunny Angel over to her, and we began to walk along the path, chatting all the way.

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

(A moment in Fluttershy's mind)

_He seemed like a normal pony at first, but then that burst of magic. He created that little guy, and then changed his teeth even! I know I felt a Planeswalker entering, but I was so frightened. _

_I was going to try and protect everyone, but he seems so nice. _

_Maybe I just let him be for now?_

_But if he hurts my friends…_ Fluttershy's eyes suddenly filled with fury at the thought, then quickly calmed down.

_I'll deal with it when it happens, I guess. _

_Please let this be the right thing to do._

_Everyone deserves a chance after all, no matter how nasty they seem. _

…_and second chances are especially important. _A small tear almost escaped at this thought before she managed to hold it back. Then she turned and continued chatting with Gabriel.

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

We seemed to hit it off during the walk. We had a lot in common, more than I would have thought at first. Especially when it came to our love of animals.

I had always been partial to those in more hostile climates and terrain, the ones who had to work the hardest to survive. It seemed that they spent most of their lives hunting or searching for food, but what if you simplified that? What sort of emotions or level of understanding might surface if they had more time to themselves? I liked them for their untapped potential.

Fluttershy, though honestly loving of all creatures, seemed to prefer the more helpless. At least those that she viewed as helpless. She raised bunnies, squirrels, birds, and pretty much any species as long as the animal was in need. She simply enjoyed their company and loved to care for them. Almost as if she felt a need to care for them, really.

We turned into the park, and saw that everyone else was already there, just getting settled in. 4 of them were sitting under a tree, while Rainbow Dash was leaning against the trunk on one of the higher branches.

"Hey there Fluttershy, nice to see you could make it."

"Rainbow." an exasperated Twilight berated her. This only made rainbow giggle.

"Good ta see ya sugarcube, who's yer friend?" Applejack and the others were all looking at me.

*Gasp* Pinkie Pie suddenly disappeared.

"Oh deary me, I don't think we'll ever be able to understand how she manages that Twilight." Rarity noted as Twilight let out a frustrated sigh.

"Hello my name's Gabriel Arkanym. I'm hoping to move into town. I met Fluttershy on my way down the road and she told me about you girls." I giggled as I continued. "I would say its a pleasure to meet you all, but not everypony's here anymore." Pinkie Pie had had left behind what appeared to be a black outline, simply floating in mid-air. The magic around it didn't make any sense. Twilight just waved a hoof through it and it disappeared. _Pinky's even stranger than I thought she'd be._

"Yes, well Pinky has a routine she always goes through with for new ponies." Twilight smiled almost apologetically as she continued. "I don't want to spoil the surprise, but don't expect to get much sleep tonight."

"She forgot Gummy!" Fluttershy suddenly gasped, rushing overt to the little alligator. As she reached him a small breeze kicked up and Gummy was gone. It was like watching a painting being rubbed dry. _Okay, she's much stranger than I thought she'd be._

Fluttershy squeaked, and lay down, trembling. Rainbow dash flew over to comfort her.

"Twilight, I actually was hoping to visit your library sometime soon. There are a few books I might want to check out." I turned so I was just facing the three still around the tree. "You girls wouldn't happen to know a place I could stay until I find a place of my own do you?"

"We got room at the farm, if'n ya don't mind sleeping in hay." Applejack frowned slightly. "Might be a tad uncomfortable, and that darn draft in the barn ain't gonna help ya much."

"I simply don't have any suitable space available for anyone to sleep. I've never really needed anything more than the one guest room, and Sweetie's using that."

"I assure you that anything you can offer would be better than the barn." I shot a look at AJ as I said this. "No offense of course, but no draft sounds delightful."

"Ah understand partner. Probably make the same choice in yer position."

"Neither is going to be necessary." Twilight spoke up. "I have a few extra guest rooms available at the library. Besides you needed to visit anyway didn't you?" She smiled slightly, obviously pleased at finding a solution.

"That would do very nicely Twilight, I thank you."

Hope you all liked it! might be a weekly or bi-weekly deal for me chapters. I'm in college so I don't have that much time on my hands.

R&R.


	2. Party, Magic, and Elements

Remember Gabriel isn't a brony, he simply got a summary on Equestria and its resent history, he would't know everything about Ponyville.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING - MLP is owned by hasbro, MTG is owned by Wizards, and any other universes belong to their respective creators or patent holders or Gods or whatever.

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

After the Pets had had their fill of play. Twilight and I said goodbye to the others and walked towards her library. Owlowiscious and Glacial scurrying and flapping alone behind.

"Why did you decide to move to Ponyvilel, Gabriel?" Twilight, as always, was very curious.

I had known these questions would be asked, but I really hadn't thought out how to answer them. It wouldn't make a very good first impression to lie to them, because they would find out the truth eventually. _But gods only know how they'll react to the news i'm an immortal with the potential to topple entire civilizations. Perhaps i'll just try explaining what I can without truly revealing anything!_

"I'm actually recently discovered a few, interesting things about my family's past. I wanted to learn more about what I discovered, so I decided to wander the world for a while." Twilight gave me and odd look as I continued. Good thing Apple Jack wasn't there to call me out on any of this. "In the short time I've been traveling I learned some of what I needed to. But the rest can only be discovered through research and hard work. So I decided to settle down, and from the stories I've heard there isn't anywhere more interesting than Ponyville, miss Element of Magic."

Twilight seemed slightly taken aback by my answer, as if it only raised more questions for her. To be fair, it was a very vague answer.

"Please just call me Twilight, that title is far to0 formal for anything I deserve."

"Please call me Nym then, it's what all my friends call me." I smiled. "Don't talk down about yourself Twilight. You are the Element of Magic. Whether or not you asked for the honor, You were the only pony in all of Equestria that it would answer to. If that doesn't make you special then tell me, Twilight, what will?" She blushed furiously and turned her head away, searching for some new topic of conversation. Her eyes alighted upon a family walking past with their young foals.

"What about your family, surely they'll miss you." I flinched internally at her unintentional jab. She was right of course. I would eventually have to tell them about my new powers. _Now that's not going to be a fun conversation._

"They'll be coming for a visit once I get settled in here." _Why did I say that? … Maybe I should bring them to visit. Probably the most straight forward way to introduce them anyway._ That particular visit would have to wait until everyone here knew the truth about me, if they accepted it anyway.

"That'll be nice." She seemed to have something else on her mind, again. "But what did you find that made you leave in the first place?"

"Ancient Magics that my ancestors used for both great destruction and unmatched kindness." Het eyes practically shone with interest, and she came close to skipping down the road.

"Can you teach me some of them? I've never heard of any hidden magic outside of the Canterlot Archives."

"I promise you that not even Starswirl the bearded knew of this magic." Twilight almost squealed with glee and anticipation. I couldn't help but laugh a little at her obvious joy. If I gave them access to the Multiverse's magic they could defend themselves against any who came here with evil intent. I knew there would come a point where I couldn't protect them, and they needed to be ready. Twilight was perhaps the best place to begin.

"I was planning on spreading this across the land anyway. Though this magic also has potential for great evil. Some even have the capability to do wrongs greater than those planned by Nightmare Moon and Discord." Twilight seemed shocked by this. _If only you knew Twilight, Discord was a mere child before someone like Nicol Bolas._

"Well, here we are." I looked up and to the right, t the huge tree standing by the roadside and flanked by more typical examples of architecture. The idea behind the library was fairly simple, but I was still impressed they had managed to keep the tree alive through all of it.

Twilight opened the door, and I followed quickly behind her. Though it did seem far darker than it should have.…_3… 2… 1… cue the party._

"Surprise!" A multi voiced shout rocked through the building. Twilight gasped, and took a few steps back almost bumping into me. I barely flinched. Typical Pinkie behavior I assumed.

I managed to keep my smile and outward look of calm, as my vision suddenly went pink, and a pare of blue unblinking eyes bored into my own.

"Hi there you silly pony! This is your welcome to Ponyville party I throw one for all the new ponies whether they happen to be ponies or not I know you'll find something you like here theres all kinds of food even some I barely remember baking maybe those were from a few days ago my memory doesn't exactly last sometimes but I'm sure they're still delicious treats." She stopped to draw a deep breath before continuing. "I hope we can all be friends since you just met the rest of my friends I know you must like them and thus you have to like me too but not in a like like way of course but hey Twilight here's available if you're interested say hi Twilight I gotta go deal with the decorations bye!"

Though to this day I'm still not sure exactly what occurred, I was apparently hugging Twilight when Pinkie disappeared.

"What trust happened?" I slowly disengaged myself from her forelegs and she from mine.

"Thats just Pinkie being Pinkie, please don't take anything she causes personal."

"Yeah, alright then. If you're sure." She nodded, and trotted off after Pinkie Pie.

Soon I heard her yelling in earnest from the other side of the party.

"Pinkie! Don't you dare, I said no-" Twilight was cut off as a blast rocked through the room, causing a few books to tumble off the shelves. I closed my eyes reflexively, opening them immediately to a room fully lit and covered in gallons and party streamers. Pinkie sat smiling down at an irate Twilight from on top of a large cannon. "-using the cannon in the library." she finished lamely with a sigh.

"Lets get this party started hit it Dj Pon-3!" Pinkie completely ignored Twilight, and all the ponies began to dance to the music. Looking to my right I noticed a Dj station complete with bass and Dj which hadn't been there a few seconds before. _Damn, that party cannon really wasn't a joke._

Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack , and Fluttershy all arrived within minutes of each other. Obviously they had known about the party all along, same as every pony else. I found myself baffled by how pinkie had alerted them.

There would be time to study Pinkie later though, for now, there was a party.

And I wasn't one to let a party go to waste.

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

I awoke in a room smaller than a college dorm, on one of the most comfortable beds I'd ever had the pleasure of inhabiting. I felt woozy and a little sick, but I didn't have a hangover. I never drink. My family had a history of alcoholism after all… _But that isn't my blood family, so where does that leave me?_

Slowly I rolled off the bed, and opened the door to the main library. A clock hanging on one of the walls let me know it was well past breakfast, coming close to lunch actually.

"Morning, Gabriel." Twilight looked up from a book as I walked out. "Sorry about not waking you for breakfast, you seemed to really need the sleep."

"It was a good party. I never knew what was going to happen next, especially with Pinkie at the wheel." I chuckled a little, before my stomach begin to growl.

"Don't worry I've already got a luncheon set up with the girls at the cafe. You would be welcome to join us if you'd like."

"It would be my pleasure."

"Great, I'm supposed to meet them in half an hour." She suddenly raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Would you mind giving me a crash course in your magic while we wait?"

I didn't have anything else to do really, and it would certainly be interesting to see what they thought of it.

"I don't see why not." I barely managed to get it out over Twilights squeal of delight. The Library suddenly became a storm as books flew from every corner and rearranged themselves. A desk floated down in front of her, quickly followed by quill, ink, and a journal. As she got settled, I couldn't help by laugh.

"There won't be any spells today Twilight. You need to understand the ground before you build upon it." She seemed rather disappointed, But overcame it as she finally realized what I had said. It was a completely different form of magic to her own.

From what I had witnessed, pony magic seemed to draw its power from deep underground. Potentially taking it straight from the planets core, I'd have to look into the long term effects of that theory sometime soon. Twilight picked up her quill as I began to speak.

"There are five colors to this magic. White Is the color of peace. Many goodnesses stem from its control and blessings, such as the sun, moon, and stars themselves. It is the light bringer and banisher of evil. The eternal embodiment of order in all things, no matter how small. Though its power is dictated by the users mind, if one truly believes something to be evil they can erase it from existence with the right power. Yet though it may be evil to them, It could very well be angelic and benevolent in nature, like the Princesses."

"Green embodies all aspects of nature and life itself. With green you can speak with the creatures and very trees themselves as you see fit. You can call them to your aid or even create them with the right knowledge. Calling upon nature you can increase your inner strength and those of your companions to absurd proportions. Most importantly, using this power will give you the ability to heal any wound, no matter how severe. Note that healing the wound doesn't necessarily mean they will survive, just that the body will be whole."

"Blue comes from the mind of the wielder. With it you can organize and control your own mind in whatever way you may desire. It also provides the user access to the water and air as a means of defense and attack. More unstable beings will manipulate the minds of others around them, changing opinions or wiping them clean as they see fit. While this is always a danger, once blue has been properly mastered there will no longer be a single mental illness which can't be cured."

"Red is chaos incarnate and scuffs at all rules and laws laid before it. Fire is the main staple of the color, coming in many forms for many purposes. Those focused on red will ultimately prefer speed and power to thoughts and planning, unwilling or unable to concentrate for very long. Alone it will burn up the mage who wields it, but when combined with other colors it becomes a truly terrifying method of destruction. The rare mind will find ways to use it for means other than rampaging, but they will be few and far between."

"Then theres Black. Black has a duality of sorts, as though death couldn't decide whether it was evil or not. When one uses black magic they will find themselves drawn to it and feel it is much easier to use it than any other. In black one finds decay, insanity, greed, and blood. Yet one also discovers too things amidst the terror. Kindness can only exist if there is an opposite for it to be compared. And laughter's roots can always be found in another's pain. Thus though black may seem the least useful and most dangerous, it is as necessary as all the others."

"Different areas of the world each produce this magic in a form of what is called mana. The colors generated depend on what shape the land takes, and any historical events which occurred there. This mana can then be pulled from these sources and use by the mage to fuel their spells. Put simply you will find that forests produce green, plains make white, mountains provide red, water sources create blue, and swamps emit black. Canterlot Likely produces a mixture of all the colors because of the two Princesses and all the residents."

"Alone all of the colors have their weaknesses, you must strike a balance which suits you, and find friends to fill in where you cannot, or else you will be vulnerable. It is possible to gain full control over all the colors, but many millennia of research are required. You cannot simply have the information thrust into your mind, such would kill you."

I only survived having all that information begin thrust into my mind because it had come from the exact same brain.

"Any questions?"

Twilight finished writing and stared at the page, quill twitching impatiently. She blinked as she read over the last line again, realizing it was a question. She looked up sheepishly.

"Sorry I can get really inthralled in this sort of stuff." I chuckled. I almost never do that but something about these ponies keeps bringing them out.

"Its fine Twilight. We need to get going soon anyway."

"All right, just let me get some bits." She levitated a small bag over and strung it around her neck. The she sighed as she looked at the paper. "Theres so many questions brewing in my mind Gabriel. I don't even know where to begin."

I answered her as we walked out the door.

"Spend a few days thinking it over, I may need to make a quick trip to the bank in Canterlot, having no bots is always a problem after all."

"Let me pay for your lunch then, its the least I can do if this magic actually works." I smiled lightly and pointed at a nearby flower.

"Watch that flower and I'll prove to you this magic is real." I let out a quick burst of green mana, and directed the flowers growth. It quickly reached the thickness of a fence post, and the flower grew to rival an umbrella. It was turned down towards the street from a few feet above head height. A single dollop of white and red magic in its center set it aglow. A new self sustaining street lamp for the town. "Those are some of the simplest of the spells, requiring almost no power and limited knowledge to accomplish."

Twilight was speechless for the rest of the trip to the cafe.

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

We all sat around a table outside, enjoying the overcast but warm day, courtesy of Rainbow Dash.

Most of them reacted to my story in the same way Twilight had, expressing disbelief until an apples sprouted out of the table's center, and I showed them it had now grown roots. While not one of my specialties Nature magic was one of the best ways of demonstrating it to them.

This occurred just as our food arrived and nearly gave the waiter a heart attack. Luckily Twilight caught all our dishes telekinetically and passed them around. I had decided to try a daisy sandwich.

A shockwave of mana rippled through the air. I filched visibly and looked around for the source. Fluttershy was glancing around as well, though in a more discrete manner, none of the others seems to have noticed it.

A flock of birds flew overhead, heading out of the Everfree forest, they looked panicked. Probably some raccoons invading their nests in search of eggs. But then a rush of other animals scurried past on the ground, apparently frightened for their lives. They were accompanied by a few manticores fleeing right along with them. _What could possibly have scared a manticore this badly?_

The daisy sandwich dropped from my hooves as a shadow suddenly fell over the whole of Ponyville. A screeching roar rent the air asunder with completely unrestrained fury.

"What the buck is that?!" Rainbow Dash barely waited for an answer barreling off to distract the monster amidst the Everfree forest.

Shadowy flames licked across its shoulders and arms as it took a terrifying step towards the town. A great gem glowed with unfathomable power from within its maw as it unleashed another roar. The thing was quadrupedal, but otherwise seemingly a shapeless mass of black and red mana, pulling all available sources towards itself. Fire crackled from its mouth as a stream of flaming decay engulfed the surrounding forest.

There was only one thing it could be. An elemental.

With the nature of Equestria, some of the mana would be used in spells without any of their knowledge, but rarely if ever did black and red mana see use here. The mana had built up upon itself over time, eventually coalescing into the thing now threatening Ponyville.

I glanced over at Twilight and spike to see a letter already buying in the little dragon's flame. The Princesses would be there soon to help, and they'd bring the elements of harmony with them. Until then there was no chance of holding back that creature.

At least none of them should be able to stop it… but I might.

"Girls I need you to listen to me!" They all stopped whatever they were doing and looked at me in surprise, as if they had expected me to have run off already. "Don't ask me how, theres no time for that, but I believe I can hold it at bay for now. You girls need to evacuate the town. Go, there isn't much time." 3 of them sped off, Fluttershy hesitating slightly before joining them.

Twlight Stayed a few moments longer. "When this is over you have a lot of questions to answer Nym." I chuckled.

"More than you yet know Twilight." Spells started ripping through my head. I unconsciously executed them as soon was the mana became available, not bothering to sort through them, I needed all the protection and powers I could get.

Water from a nearby fountain rippled and pulsed before jumping onto my back. It flowed into two pools which condensed into wings of ice.

The air around me shimmered every conceivable color as magical barriers erupted around me.

My body grew to over twice its previous size, putting me on par with Celestia herself.

Crystals grew upwards, erupting out of the ground in constant streams and entwining themselves around me. Some extended from my hooves, bladed and sharp.

Twilight gasped at the sight before her. The pony she had thought to have figured out at last was gone. In his place stood one of the most imposing and powerful figures she had ever seen. Only Celestia and Luna had enough power to compare to him. I glanced at Twilight from the corner of my eye, my message obvious. She turned and sprinted to help in the evacuation, forgetting she could teleport in her shocked state.

Quickly I gathered all the remaining mana I could for later use, and with the sudden rush of strength leaped into the air to save Rainbow Dash, and confront the beast. It would take days for that mana to replenish, and probably not do any favors to the land itself. But it would be better than whatever this thing intended.

At any other time I would probably have felt ecstatic to feel the wind through my mane. But there wasn't time for such thoughts at the moment.

I teleported in front of Rainbow as she streaked her way onward. Grabbing her in a telekinetic embrace she was unable to escape.

"Whats the big idea you bucking…" She looked at me and seemed even more surprised than by what she had been trying to attack. I suppose I couldn't blame her really.

"Dash listen to me, its Nym." Her eyes tried to widen in further surprise and found they could not, giving her a weird stressed out grimace. "Twilight and the others need your help clearing the town. I'll hold him as long as I can, but you need to get all those ponies out of harms way."

"No way, I"m not letting you face that thing alone. I'm the damned Element of Loyalty if you haven't forgotten!" Her indignation shown strongly through.

"You can't help me here Dash, one touch from that thing and you would die. It is chaos, fire, death, and evil incarnate. There is no more dangerous being in Equestria." She seemed to be finally showing some doubt. "You're the Element of Loyalty Dash. If we lose you before we can use it, then we won't be able to stop this thing!" She finally understood, but still wanted to help. "Now I don't care what the weather says for the day, I need all these clouds cleared asap!"

Suddenly Dash grinned. "I'll have it done in ten seconds flat!" Sure enough ten seconds, and about seven consecutive breakings of the sound barrier later judging by the number of sonic Rainbooms in the sky, she was back in a now sunny Ponyville helping evacuate.

The creature cleared the forest at that moment. one of its legs stepping on Fluttershy's house.

As if that one action of destruction had only fed its hunger and power, it nearly doubled in size, now towering well over 1200 feet (370 meters) in the air.

"Oh, you did not just do that!" There was no pony less deserving of that than innocent little Fluttershy.

I confronted it before it had taken another step.

I let myself go, allowing the essences of my magic to erupt forward. A shimmering image of myself formed around me, half the size of the creature before me. Within seconds I had formed it into a near-solid form of pure Holy and Mind magic.

The size was concerning. This beast had mana available from months, if not years of forgotten power.

It stopped in its path, looking over the new threat before it. Then with a smear it leapt forward with flame licking towards my mana avatar. The fire parted as I sent a gust of wind at it.

I ducked under, and bucked upwards, catching it on what any normal creature would have classified as a chest. The beast screeched in rage as it arched through the air back into the Everfree.

A resounding thud echoed across the land like a thunderclap as landed, crushing, and setting aflame trees in its wake.

I leapt amidst the trees, rays of light and shards of ice streaking along beside me as I attacked.

**Let the epic battle commence!**

**R&R.**


	3. Elemental

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING - MLP is owned by hasbro, MTG is owned by Wizards, and any other universes belong to their respective creators or patent holders or Gods or whatever.

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

They had managed to get most of the ponies out of the town. Pinkie somehow was dealing with the stragglers who would appear at random spots within the larger group, startling everyone. Fluttershy sat slightly apart from the others as they watched the fight in awe, waiting for the Princesses.

The two masses of energy pushed back and forth as each sight some sort of opening. The smaller white and blue one was obviously being more careful, it wouldn't be able to withstand too many hits from it.

For the second time that day Fluttershy found herself wondering if she should intervene and help. But the elements were on their way, so she wasn't going back to her past.

Not while all her friends were safe.

The day suddenly became brighter and she had to cover her eyes as a pillar of flame licked towards the sky from around the terror. Engulfing large swaths of the forest, and catching Gabriel in its bounds. She hoped he would be alright.

The fires stopped as quickly as they had begun, revealing a shining egg of ice surrounding a still standing Avatar. If she focused she could make out Gabriel within the siring mass of mana.

Fluttershy once again reaffirmed her need to apologize to Gabriel for mistrusting him initially.

The egg shattered as the beast ripped into it with its forelegs. But the shards arched around and slammed into the monster's back, cutting deeply though the mana, searching for the core of the elemental.

Much like Gabriel at the center of his avatar, every elemental had a core which gave it life. Destroy that and it would all be over.

Following up his attack, the avatar opened its mouth, and let lose a sonic shockwave. All the leaves were knocked from the trees as the trees fell before its power. The ground vibrated intensely and the elemental stumbled. The trees which had been dislodged flew into the beast, raking its sides with their branches and shoving it backward with their weight.

Its wounds closed up without any visible effort.

Even from where she sat Fluttershy thought she could hear the elemental chuckling. She didn't know what Gabriel said to it after that, but it only made it madder.

Screaming its rage to the heavens, it lunged forward, spikes shooting upward in a line, heading towards Gabriel. They were unable to penetrate his newly raised shield, but when the dust cleared, the creature was gone.

The spikes extended beyond the shield now, and the elemental rose up from them, directly behind gabriel.

Striking at his back, and smashing through the shield it continued on to the avatar. One of its claws rending straight through the avatar's back and continuing in towards Gabriel.

Just as the thing grabbed him he teleported out, stumbling as he appeared next to Twilight.

The avatar, no longer with a focusing mind, exploded outward, knocking the elemental from its feet, causing it to screech in pain, and fury.

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

I winced repeatedly as pain racked the areas that thing had touched. Quickly I put my mana to healing them, slowly restoring all I had lost. My armor was in tatters, and I didn't have enough power to call it up again.

Internally I was rather proud, for my first battle it seemed to have gone quite well really. _That thing's far more powerful than it should be, where did it get that sudden boost of power?_

_"_Don't worry Nym the Princesses brought the elements, we can stop this thing. Are you alright?" I took a few deep breaths as I nodded. I didn't know if the elements would even be able to do anything to a being like that, but we had to try.

Princess Luna appeared beside Twilight as Celestia brought the Elements of Harmony out from her carriage.

"Who is this Twilight?" She was taken aback my size and apparent Alicorn status. My crystal-ice wings were folded up at my side.

"Princess, allow me to introduce Gabriel Arkanym." I nodded in her direction, still trying to catch my breath. "He was the one fighting theta keep the Elemental at bay. I still don't entirely understand what he did, but its a magic unlike any I've ever heard of before. He hasn't told us that much about himself or his past - in fact Applejack says he's lying about what he has told us - but I still trust him as an ally and a friend."

Twilight then turned from Luna to me.

"Once this is all over though Nym, I hope you will tell us all the truth."

I realized I was never going to catch my breath while trying to retain this size, so I cut the energy flow to the spell. My body returned to normal and the wings dissolved into the air. I finally was able to speak again by the time the armor followed suit, disappearing before our eyes.

"Princess Luna it is truly and honor to meet you." I took a small bow in her direction, and faced her. If she was surprised I hadn't waited for invitation to stand, she didn't show it."

"It is our pleasure to meet you as well Gabriel."

"As it is mine" Princess Celestia interjected as she and the rest of the mane 6 joined us. "Luna, there is no need for the royal we when speaking to the newest savior of Ponyville." Luna blushed a little, she hadn't even realized she was using it.

"With all due respect your highnesses, none of you know what you're up against." I glanced over to the Everfree as it began to move forward once more. "That creature is a being of pure magic and power. It is the very essence of evil and chaos. Many times stronger than Nightmare Moon and Discord have ever been. In fact it only exists at all, because there hasn't been anyone other than those two to wield those types of magic. It slowly built up over time, until it became the beast before us now."

Keeping an eye on it as it cleared the Everfree, I finished quickly.

"The elements might not be powerful enough to defeat it." Only gasps created my answer, from everyone but Fluttershy and Luna.

"Regardless of whether you're right or not, we have to try!" Luna then turned to Twilight. "Go, we may not have much time if he is right, but perhaps you girls can weaken it."

Twilight led the others, running across the town to confront the elemental. The Princesses, the royal guard, and myself following close behind. Soon they were there.

"Alright girls form up." Their elements began to glow, streaming white light from their necklaces and Twilight's Tiara. Their eyes turned white, and they all hovered in the air. A rainbow of power burst forth and drove itself at the elemental, hitting square in the creature's head. It staggered slightly, but maintained its forward momentum, unperturbed, and unharmed.

The girls continued to pour power at the beast to no avail.

The Princesses realized that they would have to try and stop it themselves.

The elemental had other plans though.

Raising one of its forelegs it sent a concussive blast at the group. All of us were caught unprepared and sent flying backwards. We landed in a large tangled pile on the main road. I was barely able to stand, and by the looks of things the others weren't much better. Luna had hit her head during the blast and was unconscious. Celestia was bleeding slightly from her side and had somehow cracked her horn, she would need to heal before performing any magic. The elements had also been disrupted during the blast, snapping the mane 6 out of their trance like state.

I heard groans and gasps of pain all around me. With Celestia knocked out the remaining six cries of despair and pain almost blended together… _shouldn't there be seven?_

The creature seemed untouched as it towered above us. I looked around at the others, but they were all spent, neither the Princesses nor the Elements would be able to stop it. As one of its forelegs came crashing down upon us I raised my hoof and deflected the strike with nearly the last of my mana, giving the others a chance to run.

Some tendrils snaked by however, one of them licked out and touched Rainbow's wing. Slowly it began to decay and burn edging ever closer to her body.

It was all I could do to hold it at bay, and even that wouldn't last long.

Fluttershy strode past me, walking slowly towards the elemental. And suddenly everything went cold.

All the warmth, love, laughter, and all other forms of happiness were sucked away from the surrounding world. They were spiraling towards her and being sucked away, like a black hole devours galaxies. Her eyes were phosphorescent red, the rage in them far more powerful than any I had ever witnessed. Then she called to the creature, in a voice which shook the very air with its intensity, while still remaining below the level of a shout.

"You hurt my friends, and threaten our home. I can no longer stand by and watch you sow death upon the world as I once did." _What the hell is she talking about?_

Her coat and mane slowly drained of color, becoming an iridescent black. Her mane whipped through the air in whip like strands, seeking prey. Her wings extended and reformed, into shadowy versions of their former selves.

"Know who you face elemental, I am a Planeswalker! I was counted on par with Nicol Bolas in my prime, I am friend of Sorin Markov and aided in his sealing of the Eldrazi, I am the caretaker of demons, and God of all night crawlers. My true name has not been spoken in generations for none dare recite it. Now puny one, look upon my beauty and despair!"

The creature roared again, though perhaps there was a hint of uncertainty in its flaming eyes.

"You stole my mana when you collapsed my house, and you consumed my most faithful servant. I claim that power as my own, and call back my friend to serve once more!"

The elemental screamed in pain as half of its essence coalesced around Fluttershy, being absorbed into her being, and turning her darker than the void.

A small sphere of that power sat next to Fluttershy and took on the form of her bunny angel for a brief second. Before that form solidified he appeared instead as pale white pony with bat like wings. A vampire.

"It appears I owe you another debt Fluttershy. While I am grateful I would prefer a situation from which you never had to save me in the first place." He grinned lopsidedly at her, exposing his blood seeking fangs.

Fluttershy ignored him for the moment, intent on ending the elemental's existence.

There was a sudden flux of magic, and the elemental was no more, gone from the world as if it had never been.

Fluttershy fell to the ground as all her mana was depleted, angel barely managing to catch her and gently set her down. Caring for her with more love than I thought could have been possible for such a being.

I hastily grabbed onto some green mana that had been disturbed by Fluttershy and jammed it at Dash, stopping and curing the spell wound on her wing.

Fluttershy stirred and stood up, still completely black, though here eyes had returned to normal once again. The element of kindness still sat strongly on her head, apparently unperturbed by the nature of its master.

A single voice broke the silence.

"Visit us in Canterlot Tomorrow, after you recover your strength. We will discuss everything there."

**Sorry this chapter was shorter than the others, the next one will probably be on the long side. **

**I'm not very good at writing action, but I needed something to start things off, expect more story and less action for future chapters.**

**R&R.**


	4. A History Lesson

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING - MLP is owned by hasbro, MTG is owned by Wizards, and any other universes belong to their respective creators or patent holders or Gods or whatever.

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

We took the train to Canterlot the following morning.

Luna and Celestia had departed as soon as they were both feeling up to it. The mane 6 had split up, all of them keeping their distance from Fluttershy and Angel. I went over to comfort the two of them, I still had some knowledge from my past life so I knew a little about who she really was.

Angel seemed to like me, which was apparently a rare thing indeed.

The three of us talked for a few minutes, about nothing in particular really. Simply sharing a camaraderie which only immortals, and those with immortal knowledge would understand. Soon after we parted ways.

Fluttershy had gone back to her cottage, and I had returned to my room in the Library where a wary Twilight thanked me for my all I had done that day before retiring to bed.

Now I sat with Fluttershy and Angel staring out the window as Canterlot came into view.

The other girls were sitting at the other end of the car, so Fluttershy wouldn't overhear anything they said about her. Even the element of loyalty was being tested by the reality of her friend's existence. Me and angel were the only two who'd give her the time of day… out of the entire town.

"I'm sure they'll come around eventually 'Shy. Its still the same you after all. Its not like this secret popped up the other day or something, you've had it ever since they first met you." I smiled across at her and Angel.

She looked up at me, her eyes still watery. She had been crying all night.

"The three of us know nothing has changed, but all of us have been alive longer than even Princess Celestia. Or at least have memories of those times." She sighed, a small sob escaping her. "They haven't even lived a quarter century yet! I can't expect them to accept me. I've already forgiven them if they can't you know. We're beings more powerful than any they have ever encountered, and the two of us use black magic." she glanced at Angel as she said this, and he smiled back tentatively. "You use nothing but holy and mental magic though, so it makes sense they might still befriend you." Her eyes teared up again and Angel hugged her as she weeped.

"Then show them your power with green magic. I can sense it within you Fluttershy, you have a vast knowledge of nature magic." I sighed as well, cursing that I hadn't explained the colors in more detail to Twilight. "They don't understand what true evil is Fluttershy. Yes death magic is terrible in its own way, but it can be just as easily used for good, but because of its capabilities it will never reach true evil."

"What do you mean? Like you said it is death magic, there is nothing more terrible." Her sobs started anew as she said this. Angel glaring at me.

"You have forgotten Fluttershy." I reached over with my hoof and pulled her head up, staring into her eyes. "Death is just that, death. Nothing more and nothing less. Blue magic can alter the mind, make you believe things that aren't true, and enslave you to a cause you hated with every fiber of your being. And it will make you enjoy doing so, you will love doing atrocity whatever is asked of you. But white magic is even worse. Rather than turning your mind, it uses your own beliefs to achieve whatever end is desired. And if you do not follow the same path, you aren't killed. Instead your very soul is banished from existence itself, meaning no afterlife at all. Both are fates worse than death." I continued looking into her eyes until she nodded slightly.

Leaning back I gazed out the window at the approaching Canterlot before speaking again.

"Black and Green magic represent the kinder ways to kill people Fluttershy. Their souls and minds remain intact through it all, and their is no needless pain. You know this as well as I do." She nodded again, a small bit of confidence shining in her eyes. before they fell once more.

"My friends will still hate me though."

"It is very possible they still will, but if they are unable to forgive you for keeping this secret. Were they truly your friends?" I continued before she could respond. "Whether they forgive you or not, you still have all the times you shared together. And if they truly leave you, me and angel will always be there for you." Angel hugged her tighter as the tears ran anew. I got up and hugged her as well, and so we sat until the train came to a gentle stop inside the city's walls.

The girls walked out and started towards the castle, leaving us to follow along behind. Fluttershy drew many curious and fearful looks as she passed through. Her coat and mane were no longer pure black, but they had yet to go back to normal giving her a very strange and sinister appearance.

We were silent as we trotted forward. Me and Angel's faces were set and determined, while 'Shy had her normal apologetic semi-smile.

The guards to the palace let twilight and her friends in without a word, but we were far enough behind that they thought us another group. They were about to stop us from continuing onward, and I was really not in the mood.

I warped the light around us, and created an illusion of us turning past and walking onward. We silently passed the guards, and I dropped the spell as we entered the throne room.

The doors closed behind us loudly. The Princesses sat in their twin thrones, the girls lined up next to Celestia. We moved forward and stood before them, not bowing and not speaking. Luna and Celestia seemed to accept this easily, though Twilight was obviously furious by our lack of respect.

"How dare you not kneel before their majesties!" She hissed at us.

I answered for all of us. "I bow to those who have proven themselves worthy of my respect, I have been here only a few short days. So neither of them has yet to earn that respect. I expect Angel and Fluttershy believe they will be banished from Equestria, so why bow before the ones who will bring and end to all they love, and even worse who used to be their friends?" The rhetorical question bit through the air hard as steal, and Twilight flinched noticeably at my response.

"We would hear your stories before we pass judgement on you. Starting with you Gabriel, as I expect yours is shorter than Fluttershy and Angel's." Luna looked grave as she said this.

So I told them of my life on earth, the receiving of my powers, and my mysterious past. Finishing with what I did during the battle with the elemental.

There were many differing reactions from the other while I spoke.

"Though I wish I knew more about your past, you have done nothing wrong." Celestia stood and regally declared my sentence. "You are judged to be a pure protector of the realm and there shall a ceremony to welcome you to Equestria and present you with a medal for your actions at a later date."

"I thank you your majesty. However I cannot accept unless Fluttershy receives the same." I looked over at her, calm and serenely. "Hear her story and pass your judgement on her if you wish me to accept your own proposal."

"Very well Gabriel I admire your loyalty to your friend." Rainbow Dash shifted guiltily as Luna continued. "Alright then Element of Kindness, let us hear your tale. I expect it will quite long, so why don't you ponies get more comfortable."

Everyone shifted a little as Fluttershy began.

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

(Fluttershy's Pov)

I was born over 2000 years ago amongst the ancient Pegasi, long before the creation of cloud city, in the reign of Discord.

My dad was a miner, he would spend his days in the last place a pegasus would want to be, so far from the sky and open air. Mom stayed at home, feeding and teaching me whenever she wasn't out working the fields. My parents didn't really care for me, they had wanted a son instead. Father would sometimes come home drunk and beat me after a particularly hard day in the mines. My mother never stopped him, and rarely cared for my injuries afterwards.

I was the child of a lowly miner, and was a girl on top of it all. No one wanted to be my friend… and they would often tease and kick me whenever they happened to see me alone.

My life continued like this until I had nearly come of age, around 13 years back then.

On that day our small village was attacked by a raiding party of unicorns. They slaughtered everypony they found. My parents we killed before my eyes, pulled from the air with magic and beat mercilessly against the ground until they were unrecognizable, their spines snapped and bones crushed.

They found me hidden in the entrance to the mines, I was terrified, and wanted nothing more than to live. As their horns began to glow I screamed.

I felt a sudden tug and found myself floating high above the world, amidst the blind eternities.

All I knew was that I couldn't…wouldn't go back to that horrible land. So with tears in my eyes I turned my back on my old home, never to return I thought.

I had no control over my powers yet so I wound up on a random plane. It was named Innistrad.

I found myself in a city unlike anything yet built back home. Around the size of Manehattan today.

I had taken on the form of a human. Clothed in yellow and retaining my pink mane transferring to my hair. I stood out from the other humans, which I soon learned was not a good thing on Innistrad. The vampires ruled the city and they enjoyed a feast just like anyone, their main courses simply consisted of unique individuals, like a human with the flowing pink hair.

I found myself surrounded by three of the aristocracy, their fangs dripping saliva. It was then that I received my cutie mark.

I know that you all think I got it when this butterflies saved me back in flight school. But I had simply called some butterflies to assist me then, to make it seem I had gotten a new cutie mark. All i did was let the real one fade back in.

As the vampires got closer, a large swarm of butterflies flew in-between us, and I quickly ran in the other direction and down a side alley.

A mark of three pink butterflies had appeared on the back of my left shoulder.

A pale hand reached out and grabbed me before knocking me unconscious.

I awoke in a large bed, with a vampire staring down at me from his chair next to it. Obviously I panicked, but he quickly calmed me down.

His name was Sorin Markov, and he was a Planeswalker the same as me.

He became my teacher, and I learned the ways of black magic from him. He also taught me how to be kind and caring towards others, something I had never before experienced. Learning human and vampire customs was the hardest, they were so different from those of my home.

We spent several decades together on Innistrad, we were both disgusted by how the Vampires treated the humans; a slowly dieting race on that world. So together, using Sorin's knowledge of the multiverse we created a great angel by the name of Avacyn. From her form we called forth others as well, to protect the humans and to give them hope.

A war was sparked, but the vampires were eventually pushed back.

Then demons joined the war.

In a last desperate act to rid Innistrad of evil forever, Avacyn sacrificed herself. She sealed the demons and several of her own into the Helvault. Innistrad was finally at peace. If you could call it peace.

The Vampires still lorded over the humans, but there were so few left that there was no longer a danger of humanity being eliminated.

I had had enough of the horror of Innistrad - even if it did have its moments of unmatched beauty - so we left.

Sorin and I traveled the Multiverse for a thousand years together. We accomplished much during that time.

We sealed away beings of ancient power called the Eldrazi who sought nothing more than the destruction of everything, and then its remaking by their own design.

We brought the demons of several worlds under our control, and turned their malice onto those who were truly deserving of it.

I learned the powers of nature from the druids of Yavimaya and a nature spirit named Multani. I began to care for all creatures and all beings. Whether evil or not they still deserved a chance at life. Sorin found he agreed with me, but he was adamant about stoping those who abused the lives of others for their own gain, or ended them needlessly.

We were as gods before the multiverse, unstoppable and controlled only by our own consciences.

In our travels we came a cross one named Nicol Bolas. Though we didn't know it at the time he was by far one of the most evil beings in existence. He realized our combined power was on par with his own, and not wanting to take chances appeared to us as a benevolent friend seeking aid.

He told us about a plane he had discovered a few years ago, and convinced us they were a race of evil beings intent on conquering the multiverse. He then shared some select memories designed to convince us of his sincerity. We saw torturous acts and fleets of airships arrayed across the land. Portals to another plane were ready to be opened as soon as the invasion was ready.

He asked us to destroy as much of the army as we could while he prepared the other plane for the incoming invasion.

We were enraged by what we had seen and charged recklessly to the plane.

Within a week of our arrival the entirety of the invasion force was dead and gone. Their king, the last of them alive, stood before us and sobbed.

He told us the truth of what we had done, they were a force of allied beings preparing to destroy the roots of a great evil called the Phyrexians. We had slaughtered the planes only hope of survival, and allowed the evil to expand beyond its home.

At that moment the portals behind us opened up to reveal a vast army of horrors streaming through to desecrate this plane. A laugh sounded from above us.

Bolas looked down upon us, a hideous smirk on his face.

He said that though he didn't much like the Phyrexians, he was intrigued by what they might accomplish. So he had lied to us and set us to do the dirty work for them and give them a foothold in the grand Multiverse.

We planes walked away with the king before he could stop us, knowing we had been defeated. The plane was known as Rethasha, and fell in mere days before the Phyrexian advance.

We had slaughtered millions of innocents and left their families to be slaughtered.

The king was more forgiving than we deserved and became our only other friend. His name was Angel.

We swore vengeance against Bolas if we ever met him again, but our paths have never crossed.

We aided a plane named Dominaria in its defense against the Phyrexian scourge. Though we were rarely seen, our fight was on the sidelines against powerful magics and machines the likes of which most on Dominaria never saw. We protected them from the worst, and in the end they overcame the threat.

When Angel neared the end of his life he asked Sorin to turn him into a vampire so he could stay with us. Sorin compiled and bestowed the dark gift upon our friend.

Nothing really happened after that.

We lost control of the demon's on many worlds to one known as Malfagor.

About twenty years ago me and Sorin parted ways for awhile. I had decided to return to my birth plane.

Angel accompanied me and together we entered Equestria. I reverted to my original form as a pegasi, though I haven't really been one for the vast majority of my life. I turned angel into a rabbit so he could easily be near me without drawing suspicion.

I then entered the Cloudsdale flight school, shrinking my body to that of a young pegasi.

You all know the rest.

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

"I still don't feel entirely comfortable around unicorns to this day" Fluttershy ended her tale. "No offense to you and Rarity, Twilight."

Angel hugged her again when she stopped, I walked over and did the same. Sharing another of those moments like after the fight. Celestia interrupted us with a voice of barely controlled rage.

"You have brought pain and suffering to millions, caused the destruction of an entire plane, and make decisions as if you were a god! I cannot allow one such as you to exist in this land!" Fluttershy looked positively shocked by Celestia's outburst. Looking at the others I noticed the girls were huddling together beside the throne, unable to even look in Fluttershy's direction. Luna however was as shocked as Fluttershy by what her sister had said.

Before Luna could say anything though, Fluttershy and Angel were gone. I could sense where they had gone, but I had no intention of following just yet.

"What is wrong with you ponies?!" I menacingly glared at Celestia and the girls who had turned to stare at me in turn.

"Don't you dare speak to me in…" I forced her mouth closed, seeing shock on her face. Luna looked on, obviously with no intention of interfering.

"You accuse her of acting like a god Celestia, is that not what you do yourself? You are an immortal with power unmatched by nearly anyone of this world. Your decisions are final and there is no way to counter them." I walked forward a few steps, my body increasing in size and wings once sprouting from ice and gems. "Unless someone with more or equal power arrives to combat them."

Her eyes widened and she glanced over at Luna, but her sister only stared back coldly.

"You will hear him out sister. I performed acts of evil as well, yet you gave me a second chance. Fluttershy is no different."

"She's right Celestia." I turned to look at the girls as well. "All of you knew her better and longer than I did, so I ask you to answer me this question. Has she ever been anything but kind and forgiving to any of you?"

Applejack looked up and gulped. "…no"

"Exactly miss Element of Honesty. She doesn't have a single evil bone in her body, and her mind is in the right as to what is and isn't evil." I let my anger show. "You all seem to have forgotten that not only is she your friend, she is the Element of Kindness." They flinched, but Rarity spoke up.

"But she did all those awful things dear. To think she could slaughter so many innocent lives." She shuddered.

"Nightmare Moon was going to cover the world in darkness, thus killing everything on the plane." Luna nodded as I said this. "Yet you have forgiven Luna. Fluttershy has forgiven all of you for your own faults and actions as well. I can't make you forgive her, but everyone deserves a second chance."

I released my hold on Celestia, and turned to walk away.

"Wait." Luna came trotting up beside me. "Gabriel I wish to accompany you for a time. I think Tia needs some time to think over what you said."

"I was going to give Fluttershy a few days to get settled and calm before going to her." I told Luna as we walked out of the palace to the gardens. "I was actually going to go explain everything thats happened to my family back on Earth."

"I wish to accompany you when you see Fluttershy. You have done much for us though Gabriel, if I can help to convince your family of the truth behind your words, then I shall go with you there as well, I already left the moon in Tia's care."

So I grabbed her wing in my hoof and we 'walked away, leaving behind a very sad, confused Princess and 5 young mares to decide the truth for themselves.

**Probably only one chapter this coming week, got a few papers to write.**

**R & R**


	5. A true friend and family

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING - MLP is owned by hasbro, MTG is owned by Wizards, and any other universes belong to their respective creators or patent holders or Gods or whatever.

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

I wasn't sure what would happen once we passed through the barrier and onto Earth. Fluttershy had said she was a normal human in the larger multiverse, but Luna was an alicorn and that might give her a special status.

I brought us down to a spot my parents had told me about, they had gone scuba diving there on their honeymoon. It was a small crescent Island in Hawaii which tour boats often passed by.

I was wearing the same clothes as I had before my first 'walk: white shoes, jeans, a grey jacket over a blue tee, and a white fedora.

Luna's clothes were based on her coat, and matched up to her status as royalty: a flowing black dress which fell all the way to her silvery slippers, gloves just as silvery running up to her elbows, and a necklace capped by a single diamond shaped as a lunar crescent.

It seemed that some aspects did carry over though. I looked to her sides smiling. "congrats on being an Angel."

Her wings spread out for several meters to either side, black as night but speckled with small white stars. Her hair was just as wispy and impossible as her mane had been, more like a liquid than any normal human's.

"Will this not pose a problem Gabriel?" She seemed slightly worried. "You did say that humans were the only intelligent species on this world correct?"

"Yes, but its not a problem. Lets how well you can fold them up."

She pulled them closed and they appeared almost to be hanging from her shoulders rather than extended from her back. They also wrapped a little around her sides.

"Alright that should be simple enough to hide." Even with the minimal mana available, there was still more than enough to disguise her wings as a simple black jacket.

"Where exactly are we Gabriel, unless you happen to be far wealthier than you let on…"

"Oh its nothing like that. This is just a little island my parents told me about, no one lives here." I glanced at her 'jacket' again. "It seemed better than popping into a populated area when we didn't know what you would be yet."

"Ah. I understand completely, I might have caused a panic or some form of incident." She stared up at the night sky with a joyous grin. "I design the night sky very night back home, but I've never seen constellations like these before. I must thank you for bringing me here, for the new ideas if nothing else."

"I think you'll like it here more than you know Luna." I motioned towards a light on the horizon. "Thats the city of Honolulu, the largest city in these islands. Its past midnight Luna, but the city is still alive and moving. We humans adore the night, some of us even prefer it to the day."

Luna looked towards the the distant glow, unmoving for several minutes. I silently walked over to her and saw her shaking as her eyes watered above her small smile. It was all she had ever desired, to have the night be loved the same as the day. I reached out and hugged her, and for the first time since she was banished to the moon, Luna allowed herself to cry, hugging me back.

"Just give it time Luna, you saw how some of the younger ponies were acting back in Equestria." I let go and looked into her eyes. " Night life in Equestria is just beginning. With your influence all their fears will be washed away. I know I'm only a few decades old myself, but my memories run back farther than even your own. So I tell you Luna, this happens on almost every plane, the eventually equality of the night."

She nodded and her tears fired up quickly. "I just wish it would come sooner."

"We all wish for things to come sooner, or to delay the inevitable. Its just that Urza was the only bastard crazy enough to actually succeed at it." _And he paid the price for it too, now didn't he?_

"Thank you again Gabriel, there will always be a spot in Equestria's sky for you when you pass on."

I let a hearty laugh escape me, the first true laugh since I received my spark.

"Let us hope thats still a ways off Luna." I turned away and gazed at the stars as well, one memory sticking out above the others causing my heart to sink. "Let us hope."

After a few hours of stargazing in Hawaii, I decided to give Luna a tour of Earth.

"How would you like to see some of my home Luna?"

"Wasn't I supposed to help you to convince your family of the truth behind your powers?" She frowned at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes but I'd rather wait until evening before we confront them." I went on. "Waking them up like this really won't help, and if we do it at midday they'll be at their most active - much more likely to react without thinking first. So its best to discuss this in the evening, preferably over dinner."

She thought this over, then nodded.

"Very well then Gabriel. I must admit I have found myself interested in what else you humans have to offer."

"Then just grab on, and please call me 'Nym. It's what all my friends call me." I held out my arm and she lightly placed her hand upon it. _We're a lot more alike than she knows._

"'Nym it is then. I would ask you to call me Luna, but you seem to have already caught on to that." She smiled slightly as we disappeared.

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

I began our day in no particular order with a visit to the Louvre in Paris. Luna was most fascinated by the paintings and sculptures of pegasi from ancient Greece.

The guards were perhaps slightly off put by the cloud which wandered around the museum. It was far easier than going completely invisible, and caused enough chaos to make up for any downsides. _It wasn't technically open yet, but what the hay._

We then stopped for breakfast in a small cafe beside the London eye.

Of the two princesses, Luna had always been the more adventurous of the two, but she surprised me with her order.

"You do realize bacon is a meat product right?" I asked as the waiter moved off with our menus. "Its made from pigs."

"I do, but there are many races in Equestria who eat similarly." She giggled nervously. "I'm not currently a pony after all, so I might as well see why they like it so much. It will help me to understand them better for future negotiations." _Well she is a human now after all, as long as she doesn't start craving it back on Equestria it should be fine._

"Well alright Luna, just as long as you know what you're getting yourself into." I shrugged and began a short and abridged history of the world as we waited.

While our own history was far more war torn than Equestria's, it did compare to the constant struggles between the dragon and griffin kingdoms.

Our orders arrived just as I was explaining about the fall of power within England's monarchy.

Luna hesitantly reached out with her fork and bit into the thick cut bacon. Before I knew it she had finished the whole slab and was staring at the spot it had been intensely.

I picked up my own piece and set it on her plate. She looked up at me and then down at the meat guiltily. I just laughed and motioned for her to dig in.

"Like you said Luna, you aren't a pony at the moment. Enjoying your meat is nothing to be ashamed of among omnivores."

The other customers were beginning to stare at us as she tucked in.

I suppose I couldn't blame them really, she was dressed like royalty after all.

When the bill came I brought out some american cash before quickly realizing my mistake and swapping it for an equal value from our neighbors pockets. It really wasn't stealing, just a simple exchange really.

I led her onto the London eye for a better view before offering her my hand at its apex. She took it and we headed off to our next destination.

It was a few hours past noon in Egypt, but the heat never really bothered us. _Ah the benefits of being able to summon a personal cloud._

the large fluffy white cloud in question floated a few miles above us, blocking the sun and following our movements perfectly. _It may be a little bit conspicuous, but damn is it useful._

It also happened to be the only cloud in the sky.

She was fascinated by the pyramids and temples, but only looked at the Sphinx with scorn.

"We have a few of them on Equestria you know. They are by no means the most pleasant of creatures, always intent on having you solve some riddle or other. To tell you the truth I've always thought they merely asked the riddles for which they could not find an answer."

I brought us up to the top of the great pyramid at Giza. _Perhaps the teleporting cloud was a bit much… oh well its done now._ A slightly manic smile made it to my face as I looked down to see several people staring at the suddenly dark pyramid in awe. Likely expecting an act of God.

I brought up a few slices of pie from a restaurant several thousand miles to the north, startling a chef in the process.

"Here." I handed her one of plates along with a fork. "I've never tried it myself but this is supposed to be the most luxurious food on the planet."

It was the single most expensive pie ever. It came in several flavors - this one being apple - and was baked with gold leaf. Turns out the gold was actually edible in these quantities.

She seemed skeptical at first but eventually we each took our first bite.

It was better than I expected… but certainly not my favorite. Luna agreed with me.

"Most of the 'upper class dishes' in Equestria are similar really." Luna looked down at the pie with a slight amount of distaste. "They only seem to be good to those who can't afford to try them." She set hers down and looked down the pyramid at a small group of people forming as close to the base as they were allowed. Several of them were looking towards us and pointing.

"It seems we've been sighted." I stood up, noticing them as well. A mischievous smile suddenly made its way across my face. "You up to giving them a little show? I know I was careful when we first materialized, but they can't get cameras close enough to make out any details here." I paused. "We may be the talk of the world in just a few hours."

"Oh dear, but who knows what people will think if they see two apparent celestial beings and…" She looked up meaningfully. "a very strange cloud disappear before their eyes?"

"Well why don't we find out?" I motioned for her to unfold her wings, kneeling semi-mockingly. "After you, your majesty."

She left her wings extend to their full length and began to slowly ascend towards the cloud. We shared a look and snicker as I levitated up after her. We continued so for about a minute before reaching the cloud. _I can't wait to see how they react to this later._

I took luna by her hand and teleported away, the cloud disappearing at the same instant.

We arrived in Japan still giggling. Luna already had her wings folded.

"This may be the one spot on earth where people wouldn't even blink at your wings." She rustled them and I hastily continued. "Lets not though, just in case. I think we've caused enough for one day."

"Well as long we didn't really do any harm now did we?"

"True enough."

The rest of the day went much the same, but without any more public displays of magic. We jumped across to every natural wonder I could bring to mind, seeing most of them for the first time myself. I tried to keep the mood light, but there were some places and dark spots of our history which I wouldn't feel right skipping over. There was so much death, and so many horrors to go along with our art and innovation. You could not truly appreciate the human race without understanding everything about those terrible times in our past, present, and future.

Soon enough it was nearing mid evening in Portland, Oregon.

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

We walked up the front door of the small river-side house and stopped just outside the door.

"Thank you again for doing this Luna."

"Its not a problem Gabriel. I've enjoyed my time here, your planet is just as beautiful as Equestria in its own way." She gazed off towards the Columbia river, but her eyes were focused on something else. "They did need some time to think things over anyway."

I nodded and rang the bell.

It was only a few moments before the door opened to reveal a very surprised gray haired man.

"Good to see you dad. I hope you don't mind if me and a friend stay for dinner?"

"No… of course not Gabriel." He looked over at Luna with something between awe and inquisitiveness. "I'm sorry but I don't think I've had the pleasure. I'm Richard, Gabriel's father."

Luna curtsied slightly. "I am Princess Luna of Equestria, It is truly a pleasure to meet the father of my dear friend."

I turned to her and couldn't help chuckling through my glare.

"And just what happened to bringing it up slowly Luna?"

"I have found that it is best not to lie if you can avoid it." Her eyes twinkled like the stars. "Besides, I figured it would be a rather amusing way to start off the evening."

"You've let your sister's pranking rub off on you you mean. I noticed it earlier today as well."

"Perhaps just a little."

Richard had been almost motionless through the entire exchange, only snapping out of it when I nudged him slightly.

"Ah, well please come in then…" He seemed lost for words, so simply turned around and walked back into the house. _His first instinct was probably to yell at me for leaving college. Now he doesn't know what to do._

"Who was at the door dad?"

"Its your brother and a friend, they're staying for dinner."

A dish clattered onto the counter. And Julie stormed out soon after, not quite yelling at me.

"What the hell are you doing here Gabriel? I can't believe you would be so reckless! Its a wednesday for God's sake, you should be at College studying for finals! What could…" She was staring menacingly and walking towards me until she saw Luna standing behind me.

"Julie, allow me to introduce Luna, Princess and co-ruler of Equestria." She stared at Luna for second before turning to me again.

"You know theres no country by that name, Gabriel."

"Well I can explain that actually." I interjected. "Why don't you both have seat on the coach. All this might come as a bit of a shock to you."

Richard was taken aback for a moment, then seemed to receive a sudden surge of defiant energy.

"We've been around awhile you know Gabriel, I'm sure we can handle whatever you-." He stopped and gawked as Luna unfurled her wings. Causing me to snicker again.

"We're not really sure that you can." We responded together.

I flicked out some of the minimal mana I'd collected that day to levitate them into their chairs."You know you don't have to waste mana on that 'Nym. I can easily use my native magic, its still just as strong here as at home." There had been other Planeswalkers who had visited her plane in the past, and Luna had often taken the time to get to know them, so she knew more about normal magic than anyone else in Equestria.

"I'll remember that for next time then Luna." We sat in chairs across from them, Luna's wings draped behind her. My Father as still while my sister fidgeted about, both waiting for one of us to begin.

It took them a few minutes to stop looking on in fear, and only a few after that for Richard to speak.

"What do you want?" I raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, only to have them lean back.

"Well as your son I was hoping to talk to you about some new… abilities I received recently." I inclined my head towards Luna. "Luna here actually is a princess by the way. Just not on this planet."

"You're making it sound like I'm some form of alien Gabriel." She almost looked indignant as she accused me.

"Different universe or different planet; the point is that you weren't born on this Earth."

"Fair enough." She sighed. "We just don't have any other planets in our plane Gabriel. The word alien is used to describe something which has no place in Equestria, like discord."

I nodded and smiled in apology. Then Julie chimed in with a question of her own.

"What sort of abilities exactly?"

"I'm glad you asked. To keep it simple I'll stick to the basics." I raised my hand and extended fingers as I counted off the main points. "Well firstly theres immortality, which I'm still trying to label as blessing or curse. Then theres an awareness of magic and its many uses." I conjured up my fox Glacial in front of me, where he immediately proceeded to leap onto Luna's lap and sleep as I continued. "Next Is a vast store of knowledge from an ancient being who had had enough of immortality which I can call upon just as easily as my own memories." I refrained from explaining that me and that being were nearly one and the same - keeping it simple was best. "Fourthly is a rare power which one in every trillion would be lucky to have called planeswalking. Essentially - by simply thinking about it and using some power - I can move between different Universes at will."

I paused for a few seconds before saying in a light sarcastic tone. "So I'm terribly sorry if I don't feel my finals are important anymore." Luna laughed.

Richard seemed more frightened by my answers than he had before, but Julie was merely interested. Glacial's ears suddenly flew up and he jumped off Luna's lap and into the waiting arms of my second sister Rika.

"Thats amazing Gabriel!" She said as she brought over a chair and sat down as well, scratching behind Glacial's ears. "I love your wings Luna, they remind me of a raven's."

Julie was still in high school, and was thus still living at home. Rika was taking a gap year to finish a novel. _I totally forgot Rika was home. Thankfully she's taking it - as she put it - amazingly well. _She wasn't done yet either.

"Oh, do you think we could travel with you some time?" Her eyes grew hopeful, and her words shocked even Luna. "Of all the places you could have gone to 'Nym, I can't believe you went to Equestria. Did you meet Twilight and her friends and find your cutie mark?"

Luna ruffled her feathers, and looked on quizzically for a few seconds.

"How do you know all about us?" She looked at me. "You didn't tell her already did you?"

"Oh no, its nothing like that." She began explaining.

Turns out that there was a show called My Little Pony which actually followed the adventures Twilight had in Ponyville and Equestria. My sister was a big fan of the show and knew everything about the characters. A few of my memories did mention something about stories having power beyond the norm, and taking inspiration from things the author has never even seen. In essence, nearly every story ever written is true somewhere.

"I've always wanted to live there." She concluded with a smile.

"Well I suppose some things must have bled through the barrier." I mused aloud. "It is possible someone was connected to the multiverse in a way which allowed them to peer through the divide. It happens in dreams all the time after all!" _Whatever the case, Rika's obviously excited about it._

Richard and Julie were looking even more confused, but Rika had eyes for Luna only.

"Are you still having problems adjusting to modern life Luna?" She was smiling but seemed worried. "I know Nightmare Night was hard for you, but it seemed you got the hang of it in the end."

Luna tensed a little bit as Rika spoke.

"Thats… rather creepy that you know all of that." She paused. "But I thank you for your concern, rest assured I am doing fine."

Julie apparently decided this was the perfect opportunity to join the conversation.

"So you're telling us that she's a pony princess from a cartoon? Are you all insane?!" As she screamed this at us and stood up shaking her fist, Luna's forehead began to glow. Magic pooled there in the shape of a translucent blue horn and the Royal Canterlot Speaking Voice rang out clearly for the first time on Earth.

"Whether thou believe us about our heritage and home doth not matter to us citizen. We have come to aid in thou acceptance of our dear friend." Her eyes were hard as she stared down Julie, who's hair was stuck in a spike from the force of her voice.

Julie quickly didn't really sit back down so much as fall back. I cleared my throat and motioning for Luna to join me, stood up.

"We should probably be going soon. If you wish to accompany us you are more than welcome to, just know we will be spending a few days on Ravnica before returning to Equestria." Rika looked disappointed but nodded her head in understanding, and got up to join us.

Richard reached out a hand reaching toward her.

"Wait…" The look in his eyes was sad, but determined. "Is this place we're going safe?"

"No where is safe dad, but you'll be with four of the most powerful beings in the multiverse. I cannot guarantee your safety any more than you can guarantee you'll wake tomorrow to see the sun. I can promise that you will have guardians more potent than anyone on Earth can offer."

"Then I'm going with you Rika."

Julie looked up at us from the coach. She wore an unreadable expression as she spoke.

"I've put years of my life into this novel Gabriel. You can't expect me to abandon that."

"You won't have to, just change the names and a few words here and there. I'm sure it will be a bestseller in Equestria, they don't even have science fiction yet. You'll be the first and only author for some time."

Her eyes sparkled as she took that in, and she smiled more genuinely than she ever had before.

And so, we left.

**Was a little late on this one, just like I said… To cheer you up though next is a chapter from - Fluttershy's POV! (yay)**

**R & R**


	6. Friends Old and New

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING - MLP is owned by hasbro, MTG is owned by Wizards, and any other universes belong to their respective creators or patent holders or Gods or whatever.**

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

The man stumbled to an abrupt stop and glared at the two in his path.

"For Guild's sake you can't just teleport into the middle of a street like that, someone could get hurt." He rattled the weapons in his cart to make his point. " Now get out of the way before I call the Boros on you for that infraction."

He suddenly found himself face to face with a _very_ angry vampire. He dimly recalled he had been pushing a cart… and that it had looked strangely like the one flying quickly over a distant roof.

"Leave, now." Was all angel had to say.

The street cleared itself rather quickly, without anyone even daring to protest.

Angel turned to Fluttershy's bent and crying form and brought her up to her feet. She barely seemed to notice, but followed when he began to walk along the street. They knew Sorin was somewhere on the plane - he was the only one who could help Fluttershy - but they needed someone to help locate him. Someone who knew Ravnica better than even its millennium old residents.

They walked up to the building and entered the main lobby, immediately confronted by a pair of viashino guards and a vedalkin.

"State your business or leave."

"We wish to speak to your boss. Whatever he may be doing I know he'll want to make time to meet us." The vedalkin looked extremely skeptical.

"If you don't have an appointment you'll have to leave." He motioned for the guards to escort us out.

Angel sighed, he had been hoping they could be more discrete.

"Planeswalker." Was all he said. The vedalken's eyes widened while the viashino grew confused by the terminology, and he instantly waved them towards the steam lift on the right of the room.

Without any more words they moved towards the lift, everyone staring oddly at Fluttershy - still crying her eyes out. The doors opened and as they stepped in the steam began to build up pressure and force them upwards. Their ascent slowed and stopped at the 27th floor.

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

Jace Beleren leaned back and sighed. There was always so much paper work that needed to be done. As one of the organization's only Planeswalkers, he had almost no one he could delegate it to either. It was rather boring most days - whether he had work or not. An assignment hadn't arrived for months, and the constant wars between the guilds got tiresome after a while. Just yesterday he had been walking through one of the many sprawling markets of the plane when arrows suddenly sprouted from the goblins walking beside him. His wards prevented any damage to himself as several arrows clattered to the ground around him, their energy spent. Ignoring the goblins he simply kept walking. Just a typical day in Ravnica.

Such a _wonderful _place to live.

Jace leaned forward again to continue his report on the Izzet's progress towards the organizations research goals. After that was the summary of the Azorius's imposition of Organization code into law. Then the Golgari-

Jace stopped suddenly and looked up from his work. Staring at the vampire leaning lightly upon an office chair. A moment later he saw the sobbing figure sitting below him. Under other circumstances he might have panicked a little, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to see the woman as any form of threat.

"The name's Angel, and this is Fluttershy." He didn't offer his hand.

"How exactly did you get passed my guards?" He glanced over at the lift. Jace groaned and put a hand to his head. "You didn't kill them did you? Its not like they'll be difficult to replace if you did, its just so much more paperwork to go through."

"I'm surprised the vedalken didn't tell you we were coming up - he seemed quite shocked by what we told him after all. Perhaps you should consider replacing them anyway." Angel grinned widely, exposing his fangs and raising his eyebrows, as if offering his services on the matter.

"What did you tell them exactly?" He deadpanned, trying his best to ignore what Angel had implied.

"That my friend here's a planeswalker and we had urgent business with you." Jace instinctively raised some shields and tensed up as Angel continued. "Honestly I don't care whether you feel threatened by that fact or not. We're looking for an old friend of ours, a planeswalker as well."

Jace sent some magic to see their true intentions - neither looked that powerful to him - but discovered he couldn't even find purchase on the ancient battle-worn walls around their minds. The only things he could tell were enough to let him know they were far beyond his league. Noticing that Fluttershy had partially stopped crying with one eye glaring up at him through a part in her hair, he carefully pulled back. He let a small smile show, nervously trying to seem as repentant as possible.

Fluttershy continued to stare at him for a few seconds. Jace found he couldn't look away, like his very should was being sucked towards her. He began begging forgiveness for everything he had ever done, sobbing uncontrollably at every instance of evil in his life. Angel couldn't help but snicker at his discomfort.

"It's alright Jace, I forgive you." Fluttershy looked away, and returned to her own tears.

Jace managed to get control of himself soon enough. Not truly understanding what had happened, but neither daring to ask. As far as he could tell she hadn't even used any mana to fuel it, and that scared him more than wished to admit.

"Who exactly is this friend of yours?" Jace pulled a parchment out of thin air, and looked across the names. "There are quite a few 'walkers on Ravnica nowadays. It replaced Dominaria as the planar hub after the incident."

"Lets see if you can guess, Beleren." Angel couldn't resist being a little mean even with Fluttershy's condition. "He's older than Fluttershy here, that should narrow it down pretty damn far don't ya think?"

"If thats the case…" Jace mulled over the names in his mind, they represented all the planeswalkers he knew - both on and off the plane. Only three names stuck out from the others. "Well since I'm not dead yet we can probably rule out old Nic'. Hmmm still haven't gotten conformation that _it_ actually is a planeswalker yet. That would leave Sorin, and I'll admit your own vampirism wasn't necessary to tip me off to that."

"So where is he?" Angel quirked an eyebrow. "He's the only one who can pull Fluttershy back from this, without resorting to violence anyway."

Jace did his best to hide his surprise from the last comment.

"Now normally I'd have to get the organization's permission before giving out the address of a valuable customer like Sorin." Jace took in Angel's barred fangs as he continued. "However seeing as you are a much more present threat than my superiors, I'll bring you to him myself." He paused slightly, debating his next words carefully. "On one tiny condition."

Angel flexed his hand menacingly, "What do you want Beleren."

"Just the answers to three simple questions."

"I'll tell you anything you want, within reason." Angel nodded in response.

"Very well then Angel. First question: How is she still alive? The time distortions should have stripped her of immortality, the only ones who weren't were already immortal regardless."

"We were allies with Urza and Teferi for awhile, they gifted us with some slow-time water at some point." He looked at fluttershy. "She still ages, its just going to be a few hundred times slower than normal."

Jace thought about this before nodding in understanding.

"Just like a certain hot-tempered Gitu I know."

"Ah, yes. Good old Jhoria." Jace saw a slight blush come to Angel's cheeks. "Is she doing alright?"

"She's still mourning over Teferi's grave, hasn't left it in years." He sighed. "I think she feels partially responsible for it." Many emotions flitted across Angel's face, the first time Jace had seen him lose control. He wondered how close they had once been, or if Jhoria had even know of Angel's affections. Angel's twitching face ended on ann accepting and sad form.

"Maybe we'll visit her after Sorin sees to Fluttershy." He sighed.

"That was my second question actually. What exactly happened to make her this way?"

"After returning home for the first time in two millennium, she made friends as close as the two of us are. After a battle where she had to reveal her planeswalker status, she was rejected by all her frightened friends, and the immortal Princess banished her from the plane."

Jace stared at Angel like he was insane, expecting some sort of sick joke all vampires enjoyed. His silence on the matter helped convince Jace of his sincerity however.

"O-oh." Jace couldn't think of a single word with which to comfort his guest.

An awkward silence hung across the room for several minutes, broken only by the watery beats of a broken heart.

"Last question." Angel prompted, breaking the tension.

"Where is this plane?" He had yet to visit one with an immortal Princess, meaning this was a new plane. Offering new opportunities for study.

"That is one of a very things I'm not at liberty to tell you."

"Alright. How much of that water do you have left?" For Jace the only thing better than learning was getting more time with which to learn.

"Again I won't answer you."

"Then how can I earn these answers?" Jace asked frustratedly.

This caused Angel to pause and think. Looking at Fluttershy's bent form he knew the answer she would approve of.

"By becoming our friend, and when the time comes… not fearing Fluttershy."

"I have some vacation backed up." Understatement of the century, I had over two decades worth at the ready. "If I allow you to wipe my memory of the travel, may I accompany you home? I must say that you fascinate me."

"That is up to Fluttershy." Angel looked meaningfully out the oversized window behind Jace. "And before she can make that decision we need Sorin's help."

"Right, of course." He got up and walked around to them. "Just take my hand and we'll be on our way."

"Where is he living, should we be ready for a fight?"

"Only if you think facing down the guild of Orzhova is a good idea." He grinned insanely, never once thinking anyone would dare.

"Don't worry I'm not that bored yet, a few days… then we'll see."

Jace's chuckles died as Angel's face never shifted from his set and bored expression.

"E-hem." Jace coughed. "Right… lets be off."

Angel grasped his hand, resting the other on Fluttershy's shoulder.

When the library went silent the viashino listening through the door dared to peak inside. No one was there. But they did set off the standard memory wiping trap, before stumbling back down to the main doors… for the third time that day.

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

"Sir there appear to be three visitors waiting at the front door." The imp was hovering in front of Sorin's face, its three eyes shifting about nervously.

"Why are you bothering me with this, smolder?! Didn't I ask you to send all visitors away?"

"Yes sir, they refused to leave master."

"Then why aren't they down in the pit? Only the Boros or a salesman wouldn't leave when a vampire asks it."

"They're hovering above the trap door sir."

"Then let those Simic experiments lose on them."

"They were all disintegrated or turned away sobbing when the pink-haired-one looked at them.

That gave him pause.

"Did you say pink hair?"

"Yes sir, she was wearing a yellow dress as well-" Sorin grabbed the imp and glared at him.

"You didn't read about the exceptions to those rules did you?"

"Um, no sir, sorry sir." Sorin solidified the imp's blood and tossed it in the fireplace. A new imp soon replaced the old one. "I assure you sir I will read that section immediately."

The imp was ignored and thrown aside as Sorin leapt from his chair, sprinting towards the door. It had only been a few decades since they'd last seen each other, but that was still a long time, immortal or otherwise. It was highly unlikely to be anyone other than Fluttershy, and one of her companions was obviously Angel. Sorin hadn't a clue about the third one, though he could already tell he was far weaker than either Fluttershy or Angel. Those two were the only real family and friends he had. Most saw him as a reclusive and unapproachable - and that was how he acted around the vast majority of his acquaintances - yet they knew the truth.

He quickly opened the door for them already apologizing for the imp.

"I'm so very sorry about that incompetent slime. I 'returned' him to his home as soon as he told me what he had tried to do." Not that any of those could possibly have bested Fluttershy or Angel. He slowed down and looked at them for the first time. "Its so good to see you again my friends…" He trailed off as he noticed Fluttershy's state.

Walking slowly forward he crouched down and hugged her sobbing form. She returned the gesture, clutching and seeking comfort from her dearest and oldest friend.

"Come inside and tell me what happened." He waved them all past, barely recognizing Jace from his first arrival on the plane.

He led them all down the main hallway to a small sitting room - in the middle of a multistory library - with a roaring fire.

They all sat down, the young mind sculptor, the king of a forgotten dead kingdom, the heartbroken element of kindness, and the second oldest planeswalker of them all. So Fluttershy began her tale, angel filling in when it was needed. When it was over, Sorin leaned forward and embraced her.

"I'm here as long as you need me 'Shy, and I always will be."

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

**Dear Celestia! This chapter was late, Wintr break will likely give me some time to write. So maybe another chapter this coming weekend.**


	7. The eyes of the present

A few minutes after we arrived in the Blind Eternities there were several reasons we still hadn't left. Not the least of them being my Sister Julie screaming still sitting on a ledge of solidified chaos screaming inhumanly.

Perhaps I should have warned her about it first.

It stretched endlessly into the distance, but its edge was always within reach. The continuous flow of chaos twisted through the non-air making noise felt only in the soul. Worlds flashed by and through us as we stood on the small platform I had willed into existence, even as the aether winds tried to crush it back into the chaos. Luna and myself had power to shield us from it and nullify its effects though I was the only one who exerted any true control over it.

Julie had appeared a little outside my bubble of calm, and circular platform. But I had quickly stretched it to accommodate her before she was swept away.

I had forgotten it could make a mortal insane if exposed for too long.

Richard and Rika were trying their best to comfort her throughout the ordeal. Luna and I had joined them soon after.

Neither of us were masters of mental magics, the only thing that could really save her in the long term. She had looked into the infinity of existence and comprehended the truth of the Multiverse, of life, and of death. It was not something anyone could see without coming back changed. Though she wouldn't remember most of it with such a short exposure.

I wafted over some blue mana and swiftly put her to sleep.

"Luna I need you to keep her dreams peaceful until we can help her alright?" She nodded settled her wings around the unconscious form. "We need to find Jace, he's the best suited to fixing something like this, now that Teferi's lost his spark that is."

Once Luna was done I focused on all I could remember about Ravnica.

Years ago the guilds of the city-world had nearly fallen as Ravnica entered into the Multiverse from its twisted pocket of the chaos flow. But they had risen again to rule the Plane, It was obvious Jace would have joined the Izzet guild if he could, but we would still need to find him. We needed someone who knew the ins and outs of Ravnica. An organization which kept careful track of all those living on the plane… The Orzhov

"You're not going to like this, especially you Luna." I looked down at Julie. "But if we're going to help her we need to visit some things first. The leaders of the single most vile and secretive organization on Ravnica. They represent all underground dealings, Greed, Politicians, and Banks. And If the memories I have are anything to go by… they owe me a favor."

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

"This new meeting of the Obzedat Council shall now commence." Today's appointed speaker glared around the room, seeing everyone nod in agreement he continued. "There are five items on the agenda for today. Usually there are four but this is a special case we will discuss at the end of the meeting."

A scribe behind the desk sat writing down all the proceedings, trying not to screw up as his predecessor had - It was the fools blood in the inkwell before him.

"Firstly These creatures" A door opened up to one side of the chamber, displaying a multitude of bound prisoners. "Have been accused of interfering with guild dealings through theft, in some cases theft of property in others theft of a life." He looked around the room with a bored expression. "I honestly don't care all that much about individual sentences, so all in favor of turning them into eternal ghost-servants please spit of throw ectoplasm in their general direction respective to your capabilities." Everyone in the room spat or globed a thick hunk of ghostly energy at them.

"Its unanimous. On to the next piece for today." He continued to ramble as the door slammed shut on the stunned and screaming or crying prisoners.

"Second, Nicol Bolas's treasury had gotten increasingly ridiculous in its size, does anyone here dare steal from him since he hasn't been seen for decades?" Not a soul said a word. "I thought as much."

"Third, our dear associate Hejrin has been apprehended by the Boros and given to the Azorius to face his crimes. It is likely he will be executed and not allowed to return as a ghost." He chuckled and looked around the table at the assembled hierarchy. "Does anyone give a damn?"

"No?" He asked glancing around the room again.

"Such a shame. We will all morn his passing. Now all in favor of overriding his will an last testament please say nothing."

A silence engulfed the room for nearly half a minute interrupted only by the scribe writing down each members reactions.

"As none of us appear to be noble enough to stand up for him, his wealth will be evenly distributed among each member attending todays council." Several snickers went around the room as another member - Sgxvus - had been unable to attend the meeting. "As no objections have been heard the decision stands."

"Fourth, Sorin Markov remains a pain in our sides, what exactly, are we going to do about him?"

Instantly 5 beings 'walked into the room. One was a dark Angel of untold power, three were mere mortals, and one was a 'Walker none in the room recognized. Though they did feel a horridly familiar aura emanating from him.

Guards stormed inward from their posts at the meriad entrances to to council chambers. But one of the few dark Angels found amongst the Orzhov growled at them to cease their advance. She bowed low to Luna before retreating back to her own post, as if she knew instinctively of the princess's powers and prestige.

"We seek Jace Beleren, where can he be found?" The Planeswalker spoke aloud. Ignoring Luna's thoughtful gaze directed toward the slowly growing crowd of angels outside the main doors.

He's with Sorin Markov, here's a map." A map appeared and was handed to the 'walker.

"You have my thanks, I will be returning to make a withdrawal from my account here later." He waved his hand and the five disappeared. "Until then."

A few council members yawned. and the meeting resumed. "Well, thats Sorin taken care of then." a few other members nodded in agreement. The angels slowly dispersed, talking softly amongst themselves.

"As for item number five." He looked hungrily down at the paper as he read off the dispatch. "A new plane has opened up to the multiverse, one ready for exploitation by our forces. The only problem is that anyone entering this world is turned into a pony…

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

Within the confines of Sorin's estate the three old friends and acquaintance sat out in the garden beneath the sunlit skies, and breathed in the fresh air contentedly. Things were peaceful there, no one would disturb them but Sorin's new imp. So for many hours that day they had simply sat and talked, though no matter what topic they chose it would always stray back to the topic of Equestria and Fluttershy's so called friends.

Jace was the least put off but it, having yet to live even one full life span. But the two non-glittering vampires had learned its significance over the centuries, especially when it was often all one had. The idea of one's friends turning on you was not foreign but it was certainly something even these undead viewed as cruel.

Fluttershy was finally starting to feel like her normal self again, though she had always been fragile she bounced back quickly. She was the one most adamant about giving her friends a second chance, though Sorin and Angel repeatedly tried to talk her out of it.

"Lets assume I agree with you about the rest of them." Sorin was asking. "The rainbow one supposedly represents loyalty, but loyalty to what if not her oldest and closest friend?"

Jace cut in before fluttershy could respond. "But thats precisely it Sorin. They had known each other for most of Rainbow's life and Fluttershy never showed any sign of her past, her age, or anything to do with magic. She probably in that moment felt more betrayed than anyone else did." Angel was furiously glaring at Jace. "You have to understand that they, like myself are mortal beings and have no where near the wisdom even I possess."

"Which is why I can forgive them." Fluttershy said. "Though… I-I'm not sure about Celestia."

An aurora of colors blossomed had forth from behind a tree as she said the last word. Marking where a breach had occurred in the wards of Sorin's estate.

"You needn't worry about my sister dear Fluttershy." Luna said as the five of us walked up behind them. Luna's eyes hardened with anger. "I have much that needs to be said to her."

Sorin was shocked at our appearance and his blade quickly raised in an aggressive stance. Jace had reacted far more quickly however. His illusion rising with blue mana sparking in its hands. Even as another appeared behind me with a knife at my throat.

"Who are you?" My own illusion grinned as a crystal blade curved around Jace's throat as well.

"Actually we're friends of Fluttershy's, so no more threats now please." I pulled the knife away as the illusion he clutched began to disipate. "Its a pleasure to meet you Jace Beleren. I apologize for what just happened, but I need your help."

"And of course you couldn't just ask nicely." He sighed, exasperated. "You know this happens every single time right? Garruk comes in swinging his fists yelling about Lilliana, or the Consortium attacks me as part of their damn entrance exam. Next time find some other thrice damned mind-mage." I smiled and nodded, still motioning for him to follow me. We moved off slightly with my family to start work on my sister while Luna remained with the others.

Fluttershy had risen during our own confrontation and was standing between Sorin and Luna, trying to calm them down before something broke out. Eventually Sorin put away his blade and raised his hand in greeting. "It is a pleasure to meet you Princess, especially since you seem to share my opinions of Fluttershy's young friends."

"Most of them anyway." She glanced at me as she said this and Sorin followed her gaze, a frown appearing on his face for an instant as he looked on though ti quickly disappeared. "Gabriel has been very helpful to all of us, and seems to make a good first impression on nearly everyone."

"He did seem really nice that first day." Fluttershy spoke up.

"Yes, well thats all well and good but how did he break through my wards?"

Completely unaware of the conversation I sat beside Julie while Jace poured through her mind, apparently still able to talk during the process.

"What do you mean you just ignored the wards?" he asked.

"Well I simply cut off our connection to magic during the teleportation process. Then it restored when we arrived, causing the wards to realize they should have been activated and sending out the breach lights." Jace paused in his search so he could store that information somewhere important.

"You can cut off the flow of magic?!"

"Only with the permission of the targets."

"That should still be damned impossible. Magic permeates everything, it is the very essence of existence."

"Here maybe, but not for me. My home plane had almost no magic so we're used to not having access to it in nearly any form." It was something I had discovered only recently. Though The theory behind it was one of the many memories I was still processing.

Jace shook his head in amazement as he continued erasing the experience from Julie's mind. We sat like that for a few minutes until…

"Done."

Julie groaned and sat up as I released her from Luna's spell. My father and sister looked at her with relief, before she promptly punched me in the face.

"That's for being a moron Gabriel." Jace chuckled at my expense.

"I may have let her keep her memories of who did this to her." He admonished. Somehow managing not to flinch at my glowering gaze.

"I guess I deserved that." Sighing as I cut off the flow of blood down my nose.

"I'm not so sure about traveling with you anymore." Julie shuddered.

"I'll leave the decision up to you after we visit equestria. I admittedly got there on a bad day, but there couldn't be any place more peaceful in the multiverse." Rika was nodding in agreement and almost bouncing excitedly, reminding me of Pinkie Pie actually… scary. Richard seemed to be in shock, not that I could really blame him but he probably wouldn't recover until after a nice long sleep.

At a wave from Sorin, we headed down a small path towards a small gazebo in the garden. We circled around the edges and waited for someone to speak first. Seeing as no one was looking all that likely to do so I took it upon myself.

"Its good to see you again Fluttershy." I smiled and nodded to Sorin. "I must admit that even after hearing your story I still had trouble believing the two of you were friends." Stepping forward I reached out my hand towards Sorin. "My memories are void of any mention involving a proper greeting, but where i'm from we clasp hands and shake. Its an honor to meet you Sorin Markov."

We shook and in doing so he leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "I'm only giving you a chance because you didn't abandon Fluttershy, even after only knowing her for a few days. Theres an aura seemingly familiar to me surrounding you, but I can't place it. That aside I'm sure," he raised his voice and leaned back. "its a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

We both turned at the sound of sniffling to see Fluttershy with tears in her eyes.

Seeing the looks of concern she laughed slightly. "Its nice se-eing my new and old friends getting al-along." I smiled, though I shared a bit of an awkward look with Sorin.

Over the next few hours we listened to each other's stories. And with all our tales told we had only one thing left to do, so we left for Equestria. Our departure noted with great sadness by the legion of dark angels who had been converging upon our meeting.

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

A small letter popped into existence, but rather than being swallowed up by the blind eternities, it was willed to remain, and the will was strong.

In the vast shifting chaos of the blind eternities sat a world alone. And upon this world there sat a figure alone pondering the mysteries of eternity. Neither felt lonely, the planet because it had long since died, and the Planeswalker because its emotions were buried deep enough so they might as well not exist.

The appearance of the letter roused whatever thoughts were flitting through the twisted passages of the once great and beloved mind. Years of dust fell from as the planeswalker moved for the first time in decades.

Eyes flashed black and red and blue as the letter was read. And an unearthly chuckle escaped before a cry of purest rage shook the very foundations of the once great and flourishing world. Only when the tremors had finally ceased did it find voice.

"I'm coming Gabriel Arkanym, and soon you will know the truth. Even as you watch your life torn apart, you will know it to be your fault."

With a great rending of heaven along the leylines of hell, the world stood barren once more. The planeswalker had only two rings of which it thought: Power and Revenge.


	8. See only past and future

"Are you sure this is where they'll be returning Pinkie?" Twilight asked incredulously. They were in the middle a random field in AJ's orchards. There were no discernible landmarks or any fluctuating magic that would mark it as special in any way shape or form. "It just seems so normal."

"You should know better than that Twilight!" Pinkie said. "Just because something doesn't look special at first doesn't mean it won't be. I mean look at yourself." Before Twilight could reply to Pinkie, she was surprised to find herself surrounded by a group of ponies who had not been there mere seconds ago. She pulled a Rarity and passed out on the spot, and was completely ignored by everypony present. Who had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Why do I have hooves!" Sorin raged as he saw his human vampiric persona altered so vastly, and into something so very far from any norm of which he was aware. "How do you deal with this Angel?" He confusedly looked around until he felt something thump him in the side.

"I'm down here Sorin." Said the bunny, causing Sorin to immediately forget his own predicament and fall on his side laughing at his second oldest friend. Meanwhile Pinkie was lying on her back laughing alongside, she didn't know why, but it was laughter and she was never one to pass up her element.

She suddenly noticed Fluttershy and gasped, rising up and hovering in the air. She swam over to an nearby apple tree while the group stared at her, all but Fluttershy, Luna, and Jace looking extremely confused. Reaching behind the tree, and out of their view she pulled out three even more confused ponies. Applejack appeared to be mid buck, Rainbow Dash was waking up from a nap, and Rarity still had her scissors raised to cut fabric. All three of them turned and yelled.

"Pinkie!" Pinkie Pie ignored them and motioned over to Fluttershy as she dove back down to the ground and trotted towards the yellow pegasus. Stopping only long enough to pull a bucket from her mane and toss the liquid contents on the still unconscious Twilight.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh." Twilight rocketed up, and looking around her left eye began twitching. "Ponies don't just appear out of nowhere like that. Teleportation is preceded by a surge of energy and a flash of light. YOU DON'T JUST APPEAR FROM NOTHING!" Her man began to fragment and unfurl as her mouth joined her eye in twitching. "Explain! Now!"

"I-I'm ve-very sorry about breaking the l-laws of physics Twilight. But - not to be rude or anything - doesn't Pinkie do it all t-the time?" Twilight was silent, completely unable to think up a response. Then she realized who had answered her.

"Fluttershy you're back!" She rushed over to join pinkie - who had at some unnoticed point begun hugging Fluttershy. Rarity quickly joined them as well.

"Oh darling we missed you so much. We're so very sorry for how we treated you, can you ever forgive us?" She began to cry into her yellow friend's fur.

"Please Fluttershy I haven't been able to stop thinking about that day." Twilight's eyes were blurred as she gazed into Fluttershy's. "The animals all missed you too, Spike's been caring for them while you were away."

"I was so totally shocked you know 'Shy. But now I get to throw us a getting back together party! And a new pony part for all your friends here." She gestured to our group as we maintained a respectful distance several feet away.

I smiled, seeing old friends reunite after a fight was always touching, even if the fight was a little bit bigger than normal. Still... the smile faded from my face. Rainbow Dash and Applejack had made no move towards them. Both were silently waiting and partially glaring at Fluttershy. Fluttershy noticed this and slowly extracted herself from her other friends to go talk to them. As they were about to open their mouths however, I forced them shut again with a muzzle of crystal.

"Myself and Luna were about to speak with Celestia on this matter. I think it would be beneficial to all of us if those two were to accompany us for this, before they say something they will later regret." Luna levitated the two struggling forms overhead as we walked a few feet to the side.

"While Pinkie's getting the parties set up would you be so kind as to show Sorin, Jace, and my family around Ponyville? I'll find a place for them to stay when I return." Fluttershy nodded in assent, and we were off.

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

Celestia's eyelids fluttered as she fought with every single ounce of her being to not fall asleep and give a damn about Blueblood's newest concocted reason that Rarity's fashion trends should be banned. Just as a yawn was about to escape, four more ponies appeared behind him. Luna cleared her throat, causing Blueblood to turn angrily.

"How dare you interrupt my audience with the Princess!" He stopped and let he anger quickly wash away as he saw it was Luna. But she was not fooled in the slightest.

"There are two Princesses who rule this realm if you have not forgotten Blueblood." He paled slightly. "You can finish later we have an important matter with our sister."

"I fail to see how these peasants could be of more import than myself dear auntie." He sneered at me.

For reasons I wouldn't entirely understand for several long years, I found myself extremely irritated by him. So I did what any sensible planeswalker would do and encased him in crystal. Also letting the muzzles disappear from Rainbow and Applejack in that same instant. Luna set them down next to Celestia before we began.

"Fluttershy has returned dear sister. What decision have you arrived at?"

"I understand why you believe what you do Luna, but I cannot let her remain in our kingdom. Yes, You were forgiven for your transformation into Nightmare Moon. But you were purified by the elements of harmony, so you could never again harm anyone in such a way. Fluttershy has never gone through such a process."

"Plus she lied to us since we first met her." Applejack cut it. Rainbow nodded in agreement.

"Lying is not always a terrible thing, in fact in her case I believe she needed to lie for the truth to be shown." Everypony but Luna was confused as I continued. "She knew you would react this way if she revealed herself, and likely no one but Pinkie Pie would have even tried to be her friend if she had been open from the start. You would all have avoided her at ever turn. By lying about her past she let her true self shine through and was judged by as her true self, not the past mistakes of an immortal." I glared at the figure sitting upon the throne. "I imagine that if Celestia made her past fully known, you would have felt equally betrayed."

"As for my purification by the elements." Luna continued for me. "You seem to have forgotten one very important fact Celestia. For why would the elements be needed to purify one's soul if that same pony was already one of those elements herself... You can still sense the link between them sister, it has not been severed. She is still the element of kindness."

"The element bearers may change but the elements can't choose again until the current bearers are all gone! The connection remains, but they will not lend her their power." Celestia smirked at us as if her point proved everything, but it quickly turned to a frown. I was laughing, at both her and the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Celestia, you mean to tell me that after using the elements yourself, and holding them in your keep down the centuries that you still don't know what they are?" I shook my head and laughed again. "First let me set the record straight and call them by their true nature. Those are not the elements of harmony, they are a mere piece of the whole."

"What are you saying Gabriel? that there are more elements we do not know of?"

"Exactly. You posses the five elements necessary for friendship and order. You perceived them as more powerful and harmonious because The element of magic is always associated with them. It is separate actually. But by lending its power to the other five great things can be achieved." Everypony was stunned, but I continued onwards regardless. There was much they needed to know about their so called 'elements'. I could see that Celestia was still skeptical and it would take more to convince AJ and Rainbow, so we settled in for a long evening.

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

Fluttershy trotted down Ponyville's market street, doing something that her friends found very unusual. She was leading the way.

"Here we have the library. This is where Twilight lives, and spends most of her time studying." Rika had taken to her very early on. She was the only one who knew them from the show, so she had been making Fluttershy feel more comfortable around them for the whole tour of the town. "Oh, would you mind terribly if we introduced everyone to Spike?"

"Of course not Fluttershy there isn't much more to see anyway so lets just call it a day. Follow me everypony." Twilight turned and opened led them inside the brightly lit library.

"Who is Spike, miss Twilight. One my world that is a name usually given to pets such as a family dog or lizard in some cases." Richard thought the name seemed slightly degrading.

"When you seem him I'm sure you'll understand why I chose that name after I hatched him." She chuckled at the slightly puzzled looks upon all but her friend's faces. "SPIKE! come on down, we have guests."

"No need to yell Twilight, you're the one always saying this is a library after all." He opened the door and started down the stairs. "You'd think the library would follow her own... Fluttershy!" The little dragon rushed down and hugged the yellow mare. "I'm glad you're back. That bear's been getting on my case every day, I've been feeding them but I can't speak with them like you can. I think they're worried about you though."

'Gasp'. She ran out the door, stopping long enough to wave apologetically to her friends, before taking off to her cottage. Angel jumped and followed quickly after her, regardless of her power, he was still her guardian. The other mares also made several excuses and followed them out the door. Leaving the Sorin, Jace, and Gabriel's family alone... with Twilight.

Before they knew it, she had corralled them onto a couch and surrounding chairs facing the fireplace. Glasses had sprung up on her snout and she was levitating a notepad and quill. Spike had ran into the kitchen, partially to make tea for the group but mostly to get out of Twilight's way.

"I have so many questions for you! You all come from planes I've never visited, who knows what knowledge and magic you have that we don't!" She was shaking with merriment and anticipation. "Lets start with official introductions, ahem. I am Twilight Sparkle, personal student of Princess Celestia, element of magic, and I suppose mother of spike as well." That was the first time she had really thought about their relationship in that manner, but it seemed to fit. She motioned for Them to go in a circle.

"My name is Sorin Markhov, I have resided amongst the planes for over two millennium. I originally received my immortality through vampirism, but upon becoming a planeswalker it was no longer necessary. Relatively recently all planeswalkers had that immortality taken from them and I am now forced to rely on vampirism once again." He continued on to explain his life and time spent with Fluttershy through the centuries, everything matching with Fluttershy's own tale. "Rest assured I will not feed upon any who have become friends with Fluttershy, and I will leave this world in peace." The group seemed reassured by his statement.

"I'm Julie, Gabriel's eldest sister." She seemed to be struggling to find the right words to express herself. "Gabriel wants us to move here with him... I don't know how to feel about that. But speaking as a writer he told me there was no true science-fiction genre in Equestria, is that true Twilight?"

"I admit I don't even know what that is, could you elaborate?"

"Perhaps another time, after the rest of us have said our piece." Jace interrupted a suddenly blushing twilight. "I am Jace Beleren, Planeswalker and multi-world renowned mind mage. I have devoted my entire life and existence to studying the magics of the universe, primarily for the benefit of myself and others, but also to provide a means to bring evil down... or to forcefully convert it to my side. Whichever is more appealing at the time." He tried to smile reasuringly, but it came out more as a creepy, 'I can get inside your mind and control your thoughts and there isn't a damned thing you can do about it' smile.

Feeling less sure about this excursion every minute the discussion continued Richard went next. "I am the Gabriel and these girl's father, Richard Arkanym. I have nothing left for me at home, and if my son and daughters are moving to another plane of existence then by the Fates, I'm going with them." He was as determined as ever.

"Hi I'm Rika. Its amazing to meet you Twilight! It was so awesome seeing you beat Nightmare moon, Discord, and King Sombra! Then after a bunch of hard work you even became an Alicorn Princess just like your mentor!" She gasped. "But it doesn't seem you've gotten there yet so does that mean I know your future, oh god! Did I just screw up the time line?" Pinkie walked out of the fire.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh." Everypony but Rika fell back in their seats.

"Of course you haven't Rika, It was screwed up from the beginning! I made sure of that. Besides I'm sure Lauren made some of those stories anyway!"

"But does that mean some of that never happened? The poison joke, Trixie, Disocrd's conversion."

"Trixie... Trixie, oh she was that nice showmare that came through a year or so ago. She was awesome, a real great illusionist, made it look like an ursa minor was attacking the town." She paused to breath, but forgot and continued anyway. "Actually we managed to convince discord about a month back, hes been nice. Oooooooh he made all of the northern snow taste like strawberries! Its delicious, here try some!" She reached back into the fire place, her stretching limb seeming to disappear into the distance, then it was back with a hoof-full of pink tinged snow. She and Rika proceeded to have a snack, while the rest of the room remained gawking.

"You now what this calls for?" Pinkie suddenly exclaimed.

"A party!" Rika replied enthusiastically. Then to the increasing astonishment of everyone except her and Pinkie, she reached behind the couch and pulled out Pinkie's party cannon. Letting it off with a deafening bang.

Pinkie seemed to have tears in her eyes and seemed to be mumbling and sniffling beneath her breath. "They grow up so fast, I'm so proud" Twilight had had enough.

"What in the holy names of the stars is going on here! How do you know so much about us, and... Pinkie!"

"Well you see silly, they don't have magic in her home, so she remained dormant this whole time!" Pinkie picked her up and twirled her around. "She's a budding little ball of laughter if I ever saw one!"

"Ya Twilight its simple. I'm the pinkie pie of our world! But now I have access to magic, and an awesome friend to practice with!" Twilight seemed to have finally shut off everything. "Lets go grab the food from Sugarcube Corner!"

Pinkie laughed and skipped into the mirror, followed closely by Rika. Rika turned back around tough remembering Twilight's other question.

"Oh you're also a cartoon in our world. bye-bye!" The left the view of the frame.

Richard stood, jaw agape. "Rika?" he barely managed to squeak out. Julie came over and hugged him, while he tried to make some sense of the situation.

"Never in all my days have I ever seem anything like that. The two of them could tear about the universe and restructure it however they desired if they desired." Sorin looked - for the first time in many long years - like he was scared.

"I couldn't even sense the mana they pulled on, or how the spell was structured." Jace blinked, and let his thoughts overwhelm him. Everyone's musing was interrupted by Twilight.

"Just don't try to understand them, you'll only end up worse for it." She sighed and motioned them to follow her. "I"ll show you where to sleep, they should be back with the party supplies soon. I don't think I'll have the energy to show you to your rooms with two of them here."

And so the party raged long into the night, without sign of Gabriel or the others.

OoOOoOOOoOOoQ

Deep in the Everfree forest was a cave of which the residents of the local town were quite familiar. An ursa minor had attacked from inside its depths less than a year prior. Twilight had managed to calm it and settle it back beside its mother to resume its long rest.

The crystalline walls which once sparkled in the ursa's self generated starlight, were now dark, blackened, and scorched. Two large and small bear-like skulls rested rotting in a corner, some strips of flesh still clinging to the cooling bone. Blood spattered the floor, mixing with the fur and gore of the once majestic creatures.

Standing upon the reddening furry stars and sky, the being laughed. For the first time in a while it had sated its hunger. Now it lay amidst the carnage, the blood proving to be a fairly warm blanket - one it was used to in fact. For now it slept, preparing for the coming day and the revenge which would be wrought upon its enemy... and all he knew on this pitiful world.

So the ancient creature slept, scales rustling against the stone. Within its claws lay an orb of binding, and from within came a keening scream of misery and despair, as his prisoner sat down and continued to wait, wait for her lost friend to free her.


End file.
